El irritante primer amor
by SugarQueen97
Summary: La vida de Draco Malfoy actualmente es un asco y el pobre no sabe si las cosas se pondrán peor o mejor cuando a la peculiar Astoria Greengrass se le ocurra acercarse a él...y es que a veces el amor aparece donde menos te lo esperas... o te encuentra en la situación más indigna posible.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, este es mi primer fic por lo cual aún no soy ninguna maestra en esto de escribir, pero trabajaré duro para ir mejorando. Con que la historia le guste a unas 10 personas estaré más que feliz :D

 **Todos los personajes así como los lugares y el universo de la historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

 **Astoria Greengrass**

 **I**

Aquel año los pasillos de Hogwarts se veían casi desiertos, y no era para menos, casi la mitad de los alumnos no habían vuelto a aquel colegio. Y era normal, muchos de ellos jamás podrían volver a mirar aquel lugar con los mismos ojos, entre esos muros había ocurrido una batalla, había muerto gente: amigos, familia, conocidos y compañeros, muchos de los estudiantes no habían querido volver y nadie se los había exigido. Otros habían vuelto, aún tenían la ilusión de retomar una vida escolar tranquila, intentar olvidarlo todo y alargar lo más posible el ingreso al mundo real, nuevamente el castillo y su directora Minerva Mcgonagall los habían recibido con las puertas abiertas.

Y estaban aquellos que no habían querido volver y tampoco trabajar, que felices se hubieran escondidos entre los muros de su mansión hasta el fin de sus días para no tener que aguantar que los trataran como basura, este era el caso de Draco Malfoy que había acabado volviendo a aquel infame establecimiento por dos simples motivos, uno que al no ser un héroe de guerra (una forma suave de decirlo en realidad era un pinche ex motifago) no le iban a facilitar tanto como al resto la entrada al mundo laboral sin tener sus EXTASIS, dos que los Malfoy necesitaban recuperar algo de su prestigio, si no, al menos algo de fama de gente decente y nada mejor para eso que su joven hijo volviera al colegio mostrando una buena y tolerante actitud, ¿el problema? Draco en su vida había tenido una "buena y tolerante actitud" y que el resto no estaban muy dispuestos que digamos a tenerla con él, aquellos Slytherins que no habían apoyado a Voldemort no querían que los relacionaran con él por nada del mundo así que se limitaban a ignorarlo, aquellos que habían luchado a favor de este lo agarraban como saco de boxeo personal por ser un traidor imbécil y desertor incapaz de haber completado su misión, lo irónico era que Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs hacían lo mismo los únicos que se salvaban eran los halcones demasiado ocupados estudiando como para reparar en él lo cual se agradecía, el rubio ya se estaba preguntando si alguien no le habría pegado a golpe de magia un cartel en la espalda que decía "patéame" , oh sí, eso tendría sentido.

Ahora tirado en el suelo con varios golpes, el labio sangrando, la lengua pegada al paladar por culpa de un hechizo y con Zabini pateándole el estómago Draco Malfoy comprobaba lo que ya sabía : preocuparse de los demás era de idiotas, esto se ganaba por mentirle a sus padres diciéndoles que todo estaba excelente en Hogwarts para que no se preocuparan , debería haberles dicho la verdad así lo sacaban de una vez de aquella infamia de colegio, daba igual si ya no tenían influencias y no lo aceptarían en ningún otro lugar, tenían dinero, eran odiados por todo el mundo mágico ¿y que? Podría pasarse la vida feliz y escondido en algún lugar lejano, lejano y soleado preferentemente si iba a vivir una maldita vida de castidad y soledad mejor que fuera en un lugar soleado.

Ahora quiero escucharte decir que eres una basura Malfoy, y bien alto, que mi chica te oiga._ladró Blaise agarrándolo del pelo, un poco más atrás Pansy Parkinson de reía con crueldad.

¿A-ahora es tu chica?, vaya Parkinson sabia que eras fácil pero nunca tanto, superas mis expectativas, felicidades._ contestó Malfoy desde el suelo escupiendo sangre, ya estaba más golpeado que un membrillo podría aguantar un poco más, antes eso que llamarse así mismo basura, tenia dignidad…aún.

¿Qué dijiste?_ Pansy le lanzó una mirada gélida y saco lentamente su varita_ podría usar una imperdonable ¿sabes? Sí, podrían descubrirme pero, ¿que más da? Nadie se va a preocupar porque lo haga, siempre puedo decir que tú intentaste atacarnos.

¿Acaso piensas que alguien te va a creer? Tú fuiste quien quiso entregar a Potter.

La chica miró a Zabini, este le agarró el brazo al chico con brusquedad y se lo retorció haciendo que el platino gimiera de dolor, le levantó lentamente la manga de la camisa:

Al menos nosotros no tenemos esto_ contesto con crueldad.

Draco cerró los ojos estaba perdido, los malditos tenían razón, nadie le creería a él, todo era una basura, no se supone que las cosas iban a ser así él solo quería humillar a Potter y compañía durante el resto de sus estúpidas vidas nunca había querido ser un asesino, pero era un idiota y los idiotas se dan cuenta de todo demasiado tarde, cerró los ojos a la espera del golpe.

 _Cruc…_ _ Zabini no pudo terminar la frase el grito de Pansy lo distrajo_ que coñ..

Al ver a su novia en el suelo amarrada por unas gruesas cuerdas se quedo mudo, miró a ambos lados pero no vio a nadie ¿quién habría sido?, de pronto sintió una respiración en su nuca, se volteo varita en mano lo más rápidamente que pudo pero fue muy tarde:

 _¡Desmaius!_

Blaise Zabini calló inconsciente junto a la chica sin saber qué o quién lo golpeó, la figura en cuestión miro los dos cuerpos en el piso con asco:

Vaya escorias, atacando a gente indefensa_ se dio vuelta para ver a quien había salvado, definitivamente no esperaba que aquel bulto agazapado en el suelo lleno de sangre y magulladuras fuera…Draco Malfoy_ ¿TU? ¡¿se puede saber en que estabas pensando para volver aquí en tu situación?!

El chico abrió un ojo lentamente, alguien lo había salvado, alguien se había tomado la molestia de impedir que lo torturasen por primera vez en meses, y no solo eso, aquella voz le parecía familiar…levantó la vista para ver quién era la dueña de esa voz, no la reconoció, frente a él (o más bien por encima el rubio aún seguía en el suelo como una oruga pisoteada, no es que le gustara pero no podía moverse) tenía a una chica de cabello castaño liso hasta los hombros, piel clara vistiendo el uniforme de Slytherin pero combinándolo con unos zapatos planos espantosos que parecían zapatillas Muggle:

-¿No sabes quién soy?_ inquirió la chica arrodillándose para quedar más cerca de su rostro_ bueno no me extraña soy un año menor después de todo y nunca fuimos amigos…o al menos esa cosa que es ser amigos en nuestra casa, además creo que estoy muy cambiada.

Draco la siguió mirando, aquellos ojos celestes los había visto en algún lado pero con una mirada muy distinta algo…asustada, entonces la recordó, era aquella chica que había visto un par de veces escondida tras las faldas de Daphne Greengrass.

Veo que ya sabes quién soy_ dijo Astoria alzando una ceja_ ahora que ya ves que no te quiero golpear ni torturar ni violar te preguntaré ¿puedes caminar?

Tu…que crees_ bufó Malfoy desde el suelo, aquella no era la tímida y educada niña que recordaba_ si pudiera caminar no estaría aquí como un imbécil acostado.

Bien te levitaré hasta la enfermería_ Astoria saco su varita pero una mano pálida la detuvo agarrando su muñeca.

¿estás tonta? Si me ven así Pomfrey creerá que he empezado yo, ex mortífago y toda esa mierda ¿recuerdas?

Descuida, le diré lo que ha ocurrido, me creerá.

¿Cómo lo sabes?_ bufó el chico mientras la muchacha lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, _curioso_ la castaña era casi de su porte.

No te voy a contar mi vida ¿estamos? calladito y cooperando…ahora espera un segundo y…

No...pienso dejar que me levites, sería humillante.

¿Qué?_ Astoria rodó los ojos, Malfoy seguía igual de idiota que como lo recordaba ¡si más ridículo e indigno no podía estar!_ bien, iremos caminando agárrate de mí, estas bastante flaco y yo soy alta podré con tu peso.

No necesito que tu…_ Draco no pudo terminar Astoria lo sujetó de la cintura y se encaminó con él hacia la enfermería se sentía ridículo, dentro de él su hombría se retorcía y se sentía humillada.

Espero que no estés pasando por una crisis existencial de "oh no, una chica me salvo el pellejo"_ Astoria estaba disfrutando esto, hace dos años aquel chico era un creído, el amor platónico de su hermana que nunca se dignó a mirarla, por su culpa había tenido que aguantar los lloriqueos de Daphne por noches enteras y ahora ya nadie quería saber de él ni siquiera su hermana que había estado obsesionada con Malfoy por años y para colmo ella con la cual jamás ni siquiera se digno compartir un saludo por ser menor , le estaba salvando el culo, oh si, era divertidísimo, sabía que de no llegar en el momento justo la cosa podría haber acabado bastante mal para el oxigenado, pero bueno, eso no había ocurrido así que reírse un poco no estaba mal.

Serpentearon por los pasillos esquivando a todos los estudiantes con los que se topaban escondiéndose detrás de las columnas hasta llegar a la enfermería, Astoria dejó a Draco en una camilla y le aparto el cabello con restos de sangre del rostro:

Estas hecho un desastre.

Dime algo que no sepa Greengrass.

Mi color favorito es el azul_ contestó ella divertida.

JA te crees muy graciosa_ contestó el rubio haciendo una mueca, ¡Por Merlín! Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Llamaré a Pomfrey para que venga a verte y le explicaré todo, luego me iré _ Astoria se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando la voz del Slytherin la detuvo.

Espera…yo…creí que no volverías este año.

Yo también_ contestó ella levemente decepcionada, por un momento pensó que Oxigenado le iba a dar las gracias, pero no, la gente no se volvía mas gentil a punta de golpes_ ¿algo más o ya puedo irme?

No, vete_ Draco cerró los ojos no quería seguir mirándola le daba demasiada vergüenza, por un momento estuvo a punto de darle las gracias pero, como siempre, el orgullo pudo más.

Bien, no te mueras o mi esfuerzo habrá sido en vano_ La chica se giro y se alejo de él a paso ligero dejando un leve aroma a vainilla a su paso.

Draco cerró los ojos aspirando su aroma, era dulce y en cierto modo relajante, le recordaba a los pasteles que le enviaba todos los días su madre cuando estaba en su primer año en Hogwarts, lentamente se quedo dormido con la imagen de aquella chica en su cabeza, no se dio cuenta cuando la enfermera corrió la cortina blanca para acercarse a su cama y le aplicó unas cuantas pomadas para curarle las heridas.

Astoria caminaba por las mazmorras hacia la sala común de Slytherin, suspiró, este año su hermana no estaría allí, ella estaba en casa con sus padres haciendo lo que se esperaba de una dama sangre pura_ _"Joder ni que fuéramos caballos"__ ¿y ella? La castaña sonrió de forma irónica, antes muerta, por fin se había acabado la guerra, por fin ya a nadie le importaba la sangre y hasta eran mal miradas las familias que mantenían aún su discriminación hacia los hijos de muggles y mestizos, Astoria Greengrass por fin era libre, por eso había vuelto a Hogwarts después de meses. Al principio no le apetecía, había creído que sus padres se darían cuenta de que sus ideas estaban obsoletas, pero no, habían pretendido seguir como antes lamentándose por el giro de los acontecimientos, jamás habían apoyado a quien no debía ser nombrado pero tampoco se mostraban muy dispuestos a adaptarse a esta nueva sociedad mágica extremadamente tolerante.

Habían pretendido meterle en la cabeza la idea del compromiso al igual que a su hermana, le habían pintado un cuadro color rosa donde ella sería una gran dama rodeada de lujo y no tendría que trabajar en su vida ni verse obligada a formar parte de esa espantosa sociedad sin jerarquía en que se estaba convirtiendo el mundo mágico podía vivir en una linda jaula de oro, con Daphne todo funcionó bien, después de todo esos eran los sueños de su hermana…pero no los de ella, ella sí que quería ser parte de esa sociedad, trabajar hacer algo que le gustase con su vida, casarse no con el idiota que dijeran sus padres si no con el que escogiera personalmente, y en cuanto a ser una dama ¡JA! Ni loca, podría haber fingido por años ser igual al resto de sus estúpidas compañeras de casa sangre pura, pero en el fondo ese no era su verdadero yo y ahora que el maldito mestizo loco no estaba ya no había motivos para esconderse más detrás de una máscara de maquillaje, vestidos elegantes e idioteces, una noche Astoria empacó sus cosas y se largó a hablar con Macgonagall con ayuda de su elfa doméstica ( a la cual luego liberó, los elfos no eran personas pero odiaba que sus padres maltrataran a aquellos seres ¿eran útiles no? Y seguro que a esa elfa la mataban a maldiciones si se enteraban que la había ayudado a huir). Si iba a empezar a vivir por si misma iba a necesitar sus EXATISIS. Como nunca había tenido mayores problemas con el resto de los estudiantes y había ayudado a evacuar a los más pequeños durante la batalla le fue fácil poder regresar.

Así es como Astoria Greengrass se había preparado para un año aburrido y solitario, pero jamás pensó que en su primer día mientras daba un pequeño paseo por el castillo se fuera a encontrar con un destronado príncipe de Slytherin siendo maltratado.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Bueno para las poquitas personas que están comenzando a leerme aquí va el segundo capítulo! les agradezco mucho por estar leyendo esto :D, me siento muy feliz porque una persona me puso en favoritos ¡muchas gracias!, aún no tengo reviews pero todo toma su tiempo, además sé por experiencia que a veces uno no siempre se anima a dejar comentarios o a veces solo da flojera jejeje.**

 **Bueno como todo el mundo ya sabe todos los personajes, los lugares y el universo pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

 **Seamos amigos**

 **II**

Lentamente la puerta de sala común de Slytherin giró sobre sus goznes para dejar pasar a la peli castaña la cual hacía lo posible por pasar desapercibida, lo último que quería era que el perro guardián de su hermana la encontrara y la regañara como si tuviera cinco años por haber salido a dar una vuelta sola, Astoria suspiró, el muy imbécil la consideraba una cría, siempre había sido así ,lo cual era completamente injustificado tan solo era un año menor que él y Daphne, sin embargo, ya estaba acostumbrada, es lo que pasa cuando eres el eslabón débil de la familia, la defectuosa, la que carga con una estúpida maldición que debilita tu salud y que ante el menor sobre esfuerzo provoca que te desmayes…o algo peor.

Una voz suave y calmada sacó a la muchacha de sus pensamientos:

-Vaya Tori has vuelto aunque… ¿no te dije que no salieras sola?

Astoria bufó y se giró para encarar al dichoso perro, alias Theodore Nott " _El eterno enamorado de Daphne":_

\- Si. Sí me lo dijiste pero ya ves, no me paso nada estoy vivita y coleando_ le contestó con un gesto de fastidio.

\- Tori_ Nott la miro irritado_ ¿acaso no entiendes por qué te insisto tanto? El colegio ya no es lo que era puede ser que Quien tu sabes haya muerto pero no por eso es seguro andar solo ¿no te dije ya lo que le pasa a Malfoy? En nuestra casa está todo muy inestable y en las otras hay una muy mala disposición hacia nosotros.

\- Nott, métete esto bien en tu cabecita: uno, no le temo a un grupo de matones acabados a quienes ya nadie hace caso y dos lo que le pasa a Malfoy le pasa porque nadie le cubre las espaldas ¿dónde quedas tú y tu maldito aire de "soy el único decente en este nido de gusanos con escamas" en eso?

\- Yo y Malfoy nunca hemos sido amigos Tori_ contestó el chico cansado_ le ofrecí cuidarle las espaldas pero es idiota, estúpido y orgulloso incluso ahora, no me digas que jamás te diste cuenta.

Astoria arrugó la nariz, ricitos Nott tenía razón Malfoy era idiota pero no podía creer que hubiera rechazado la ayuda de la única personas que seguramente se la iba a ofrecer, tenía que tener el cerebro muy dañado para no darse cuenta que ya nadie le tendería la mano demasiado seguido " _Tal vez no pensó lo gorda que se iba a poner la situación"_ pensó.

-Me da pena_ declaró haciendo un puchero_ de algún modo me había hecho a la idea de que podíamos llegar a ser familia, ya sabes mi cuñadito oxigenado, Daphne estuvo colada de él por años.

-Lo sé_ Theo bajó la mirada con aire ausente había estado loco por la hermana de Astoria desde que tenía memoria, sin embargo, esta siempre lo vio como un amigo y se dedicó a suspirar por Draco, claro que ahora que ya nadie quería tener nada que ver con los Malfoy los Greengrass no iban a permitir que su hija mayor se casara con él, la solución había sido buscarle un prometido igual de rubio e imbécil que Malfoy pero con más fortuna y mejor reputación.

\- Lamento que mi hermana nunca se fijara en ti_ Nott miró a Astoria sobresaltado no se esperaba eso de ella_ sé que nunca di muestras de preocuparme mucho por tu amor no correspondido, pero pensé que tarde o temprano ella se enamoraría de ti...digo eres terriblemente irritante y a veces pareces la copia masculina de Granger dándotelas de máximo poseedor de la verdad…pero…eres un buen chico, lo mejorcito que se puede encontrar últimamente, de verdad, esperaba que ella se diera cuenta.

\- Yo no_ Theo suspiró con tristeza_ hace mucho que me resigné, solo espero que ese tipo la trate bien si no quiere que le rompa la cara.

La chica a su lado se echó a reír y levantó una ceja:

-¿A lo muggle? Daphne se infartaría si te escucha decir eso ella cree que las manos solo sirven para usar la varita, por muy tolerante que pueda mostrarse ahora con mestizos e hijos de muggle siguen sin gustarle ni ellos ni sus costumbres_ " _Ni a mi"_ pensó la chica estremeciéndose.

-Lo sé, pero me sentiría mucho mejor así.

Tori se dejó la caer al lado de su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, ella también esperaba que el prometido de su hermana fuera un buen marido algún día, Daphne era algo superficial eso no podía negarlo, pero no era mala, se merecía ser feliz, su hermana mayor siempre la protegió en el colegio cuando era demasiado tímida y miedosa para hacerlo sola, lo cual para su vergüenza había sido hasta el año anterior.

-No vuelvas a salir sola Astoria, tal vez a ti no te asusten los matones de turno pero yo no quiero que te enfrentes a ellos_ Nott la miró de ese modo fraternal con el que siempre lo hacía_ eres como mi hermanita si Daphne no me dejo cuidar de ella al menos déjame ser feliz cuidando de ti.

-Encontrarás a alguien más a quien cuidar y fastidiar hombre, otra chica linda y educada que use ropa bonita, te buscaré una no dejaré que mi hermano adoptivo muera solo como un perro, prometo buscarte una novia aunque sea en Gryffindor o no humana.

-¿No Humana? _ preguntó Nott divertido.

-Ya sabes, alguna Veela, definitivamente te haría olvidar a mi hermana_ dijo Astoria muy seria.

Theodore se echó a reír con ganas, y le revolvió el cabello a la muchacha con afecto:

-Es imposible deprimirse a gusto contigo al lado...especialmente ahora que tienes ese aspecto tan…gracioso

-Opina lo que quieras Nott me da igual, yo me siento más cómoda así, sabes que nunca fui la chica perfecta que mis padres y mi hermana querían hacer de mí, ahora que ya a nadie le importa la estupidez de la sangre puedo ser yo misma al fin.

-Tus padres…

-Ellos nada, aceptan bien que la sociedad mágica este cambiando pero quieren convertirme en una segunda Daphne jamás me dejarán en paz hasta no verme casada con algún idiota que me encierre en una torre de marfil._ Astoria se percató de la mirada triste que tenía Nott en el rostro, él sabía bien lo que era tener padres intransigentes, solo ahora que el señor Nott estaba en Azkaban el chico podía ser libre.

El Slytherin agitó su cabeza haciendo que sus suaves rizos castaños bailaran, como intentando eliminar los pensamientos que contenía:

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca, me falta terminar una redacción para Historia de la magia, vamos no te pienso dejar sola y tú tienes que ponerte al día con todas las asignaturas.

-Maldito Nott deja de burlarte solo por qué tu ya no tienes que cursar todo si te atreves a burlarte de mí te mandaré una maldición por el trasero_ gruñó la chica frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien, bien_ Theo abrió la puerta y se despidió con educación del retrato de un hombre estirado que custodiaba la entrada a las Mazmorras_ vamos rápido no quiero encontrarme con Zabini o Parkinson.

-¡Ah esos! Descuida no los veremos por aquí en un rato_ canturreó la chica a su lado, en cuanto se percató de la mirada escrutadora de su amigo rectificó_ digo…deben estar por ahí en una esquina oscura haciendo quien sabe que cosas…ya sabes creando bebés sangre pura, Pansy siempre quiso hacerlo con Draco en sexto pero él…bueno no fue su año.

-Dudo que haya estado pensando en cosas como esa_ rió Nott.

Astoria suspiró mentalmente, por nada del mundo Theo debía enterarse de que apenas llegar al colegio había atacado al parcito de reyes serpientes de turno y por ayudar al tipo gracias al cual su amigo había sufrido por años escuchando como la mujer que amaba le echaba flores todo el tiempo, sí, definitivamente era mejor que no se enterara Theo era maduro y no le guardaba ningún rencor a Malfoy pero seguro que no le caía precisamente bien.

Sin embargo, ella no podía dejar de preguntarse como estaría Malfoy y de sentir lástima por él, a pesar de haberla ignorado siempre sabía tantas cosas de él… su color favorito, comida favorita, gestos ( todo cortesía de Daphne y sus interminables charlas sobre él) sentía que no podía dejarlo ahí solo y a merced de quienes fueron sus amigos antes, Malfoy era idiota, pero un idiota modelado por sus padres, solo un chico cobarde que intimidaba al resto para que no se metieran con él, ella no era imbécil, si el oxigenado nunca las molestó ni a ella ni a su hermana era porque Theo las vigilaba como perro guardián a punto de saltar sobre cualquiera que se acercara con malas intenciones, lo único que Malfoy tenía era una cara bonita, cara que ahora le golpeaban a diario…tal vez…solo tal vez intentara acercarse a él.

-¡Tori!_ la llamó Nott unos metros más adelante, la chica al darse cuenta de que se había rezagado echó a correr hacia él.

...

Draco se movió un poco en la cama, estaba dura, dura y fría, esa no era la cama de su habitación, lentamente abrió los ojos y recordó todo, Greengrass, Pansy, Blaise. Se incorporó con cuidado no sabía en que estado había quedado con semejante golpiza, al sentarse sintió un tirón en la espalda_ _"rayos_ "_ Se preguntó dónde estaría la enfermera quería vestirse y largarse de allí, odiaba la enfermería.

-Señor Malfoy veo que ya despertó, tuve que darle una poción para dormir para que se recuperara mucho mejor_ la señora Pomfrey llevaba su ropa entre los brazos, la depositó junto a él con suavidad_ le limpié esto su camisa tenía sangre reseca y estaba bastante sucia debo decir ¿acaso los elfos no limpian su ropa?

Draco resopló molesto ¿por qué le hacían ese tipo de preguntas? ¿Acaso la gente gozaba con su miseria? La respuesta era simple, Sí con toda seguridad lo hacían aunque la mujer frente a él parecía sencillamente curiosa:

-No, no lo hacen _ contestó_ ni siquiera los elfos quieren tener nada que ver conmigo ahora y ya que gracias a Granger prohibieron darles castigos "inhumanos" a los muy horribles, ahora se atreven a elegir a quien le limpian la ropa y a quien no y adivine que, como se ha hecho muy común últimamente yo no soy el favorito de nadie, ahora si no le molesta me quiero vestir.

-Claro…

La enfermera cerró la cortina que rodeaba la cama y suspiró, en cierto modo le daba lástima aquel chico al contrario de muchos su vida no mejoró después de la guerra, más bien no iba a hacer más que empeorar con el tiempo, él tenía razón no iba a ser el favorito de muchas personas y criaturas en su vida.

Malfoy se terminó de arreglar y salió de la enfermería a paso rápido, esperaba no volver a entrar ahí en mucho tiempo odiaba que lo miraran como basura, pero tampoco quería la lástima de nadie, al menos Greengrass tenía eso a favor, lo había ayudado como si fuera divertido, como si le diera igual y lo hacía porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, prefería eso a alguien mirándolo como el pobre chico solo y sin amigos al cual ni siquiera una Acromántula querría como desayuno. Decidió ir a la biblioteca a pasar el rato, ahora que ya nadie lo buscaba aprovechaba el tiempo estudiando, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se quedaría ahí hasta la hora de la cena preferentemente en una mesa alejada donde nadie lo viera.

 _ **Biblioteca...**_

-¡Ahhgg! Me duele la mano_ Astoria agitaba su mano izquierda cansada de tanto escribir había estado una hora y media pasando en limpio los apuntes de Theo escribiendo sin parar_ esto me pasa por llegar a clases un mes después.

-Deja de quejarte me desconcentras, si no te callas ve a sentarte en otra parte_ se quejó Nott contrariado si algo necesitaba para concentrarse era silencio y había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que Astoria era una quejica consumada a la hora de estudiar.

-¿Seguro que nadie me asesinará mientras tú no me ves?_ preguntó la chica con ironía.

-Es una biblioteca, sobrevivirás unas horas escribiendo, dudo que alguien venga a hacerte algo Tori, aunque procura que madame Pince no te eche por fastidiosa.

Astoria resoplando irritada hizo levitar sus cosas buscando un lugar donde sentarse, de pronto sus ojos se posaron en una cabellera color platino en una esquina apartada de la biblioteca cerciorándose de que Nott no la estuviera vigilando se acerco hasta Malfoy:

-Hola, ¿saliste de la enfermería tan pronto?

El chico se sobresaltó había estado tan concentrado en un libro de pociones que no vio venir a la chica, entre otras cosas porque ya se había acostumbrado a que nadie le hablara, lentamente levanto su vista plateada y se encontró con un par de chispeantes ojos celestes en un rostro perfectamente ovalado enmarcado con un suave manto castaño.

-Tú de nuevo

-Sí, yo de nuevo, Nott cree que soy un fastidio y me echó de su metro cuadrado, no me quiero sentar sola así que… decidí hacerte compañía, ya sabes de paso podría rescatarte si alguien viene a atentar contra tu bello rostro de nuevo, yo que tu aceptaría la ayuda hace poco vi entrar a Granger con una mirada felina sospechosa.

Draco se tapó la boca con una mano conteniendo una carcajada, ¿hace cuanto que no reía? Asintió señalándole a la chica la silla frente a él ella dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa y tomo posesión del asiento:

-¿Y? ¿estás mejor?

-No quiero lástima Greengrass, te lo advierto si soy tu buena acción del día regrésate con tu novio.

-¿Novio? Theo no es mi novio, él las prefiere rubias y más "perfectas", ya sabes así como tú pero en mujer, alta, delgada piel clara bien humectada.

-Encajas en eso, casi_ dijo Malfoy divertido mirando a la muchacha, en realidad nunca había hablado con ella antes de esa misma tarde y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo divertida que era…además…lo hacía sentir normal como si no fuera un paria rechazado.

-No, error_ sonrió Astoria frente a él_ seré alta pero no tan delgada , mucho menos con figura de reloj de arena y hablo demasiado así que en resumen Theo y yo somos hermanos adoptivos, a veces nos odiamos y queremos matarnos pero al fin y al cabo seguimos pasando tiempo juntos.

-No te recordaba tan…comunicativa Greengrass.

-No lo era, yo tampoco te recordaba tan gentil posiblemente unos años atrás me hubieras mandado a volar apenas verme o te habrías sentido el rey del mundo pensando que yo estaba enamorada de ti, en realidad nunca me pareciste alguien muy simpático ni de confianza como para hablar contigo_ " _ni tu ni la mitad del colegio_ " pensó de forma triste.

-¿Entonces? ¿por qué me estás hablando ahora? Si no es lastima algo debe ser_ preguntó Malfoy curioso.

-Necesitas una amiga…quiero decir te miro y… podría haber sido yo, podría haber sido Theo cualquiera Malfoy, todos nosotros tenemos familias puristas y fanáticas de la sangre, más de la mitad de los alumnos de nuestra casa sus familias seguían a bueno, tú ya sabes, creo que solo gente como yo y Theo podemos entender eso y no juzgarte…los guerreros de la Luz y compañía solo nos juzgan e ignoran, no los culpo pero no quiero dejarte solo, ellos no harán nada por ayudarte, tus ex amigos tampoco así que… no es lástima solo hago lo que me gustaría que hicieran por mí en tu lugar.

Malfoy solo parpadeó confundido, aquella chica con la que jamás había cruzado una palabra hasta aquella tarde le estaba ofreciendo su amistad, jamás lo admitiría pero en su interior tenía ganas de llorar ¿Cuánta pena debía dar para que una completa desconocida le ofreciera ser su amiga?

-No seas orgulloso_ Astoria lo amenazó colocando un dedo en el pecho del chico_ Theo me contó que rechazaste su ayuda, sé lógico Malfoy necesitas que alguien te cuide el trasero la mitad del colegio te usa para descargar tensiones y la otra te ignora, nos necesitas.

Draco miró a la muchacha a los ojos, ahí no había lástima, esa asquerosa lástima con la cual lo miraba Granger las pocas veces que se la cruzaba, Astoria solo lo miraba con seriedad y franqueza, y diversión, podía verlo:

-En el fondo te divierte verme así ¿no?_ preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo voy a negar_ sonrió Tori _ admite que es gracioso, desde que entre a Hogwarts fuiste el rey de Slytherin, todas babeaban por ti, viví escuchando como querían violarte por las esquinas , todos los chicos querían imitarte, claro menos Potter, y ahora estas aquí…bueno

-¿Abandonado y maltratado como un perro?_ bufó el platino.

-Tu lo dijiste Malfoy no yo_ dijo la chica con una sonrisa ladeada.

Draco suspiró, la muy maldita tenía razón, no podía seguir así por el resto del año, no saldría vivo, tenía ojos, veía que cada vez estaba más desmejorado…y despeinado todo hay que decirlo ya casi no se peinaba por las mañanas para qué si luego quedaba hecho un desastre apenas lo veían unos cuantos imbéciles con mal humor.

-Bien Greengrass tu ganas, seamos amiguitos, ¿vamos a tener que juntarnos a tomar el té?

-No, más bien vamos a juntarnos a arreglar tu ropa, eres un asco se nota que los elfos no te aman y que tú no sabes hacer hechizos de limpieza.

Draco bajo el cabeza contrariado esperando que no se notara el sonrojo que sabía cubría sus mejillas_ " _estúpida Greengrass y su lengua viperina_ "_ por muy humillante que fuera agradecía aquello, para él que siempre había andado impecable desde su más tierna edad no era agradable verse como un Weasley en los viejos tiempos, el muy imbécil ahora andaba por ahí con ropa costosa solo tenía que mostrar su espantosa cara para que le regalaran todo en las tiendas.

-¿Estás bien? Parecías enojado.

-Pensaba en algo desagradable_ respondió el chico.

Theodore unas mesas más allá acababa de recoger sus cosas y buscaba a su amiga con la mirada en cuanto la encontró frunció el ceño ¿Qué hacía Tori hablando con Malfoy? Ese tipo era un imán de problemas.

-Tori_ carraspeó a su lado_ ¿acabaste de ver los apuntes?

-No, aún no pero adivina qué, vamos a adoptar a Draco._repuso con una sonrisa divertida.

-No soy un perro_ gruñó el platino sintiendo que el rubor se intensificaba, ella lo acababa de llamar por su nombre como si nada.

-Lo digo porque vamos a cuidar de ti, ¿Theo?_ La castaña puso su mejor cara de cachorro suplicante, sabía que su amigo no se resistiría, además, que demonios, Daphne ya no estaba enamorada de Malfoy, problema de los celos resuelto.

Nott suspiró, de algún modo desde que ella tocó el tema de Malfoy sabía que tramaba algo:

-Va a dar problemas Astoria, hay que defenderlo y cuidarlo sin contar que a veces le echan cosas en la comida y entonces habrá que alimentarlo.

-Yo lo cuido, lo prometo además le limpiaré la ropa_ contestó la chica haciendo un puchero, interiormente estaba muriendo de risa por el rabillo del ojo veía a Malfoy más rojo que un tomate.

-¡No soy un perro!_ estalló el rubio.

Madame Pince les mandó una mirada asesina desde detrás del mesón y todos los pares de ojos existentes en ese minuto en la biblioteca se voltearon hacia ellos, clara señal de que lo mejor era salir de allí.

Nott tomó a Astoria del brazo y con un movimiento elegante de varita levitó las cosas de los tres hasta la salida, Malfoy se apresuró a seguirlos aún enojado sintiendo arder su rostro. Una vez estuvieron fuera la castaña estalló en carcajadas.

-Nott tu amiga esta como una cabra

-Dímelo a mí_ suspiró Theo.

-¡Oh vamos! Fue divertido admítanlo_ Astoria los apuntaba a ambos con un dedo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Todos me quedaron mirando_ gruñó Malfoy.

-A ti solía gustarte que te miraran_ contestó Nott tranquilamente ordenando sus libros dentro de la mochila.

-Pero no por…por…

-Draco…estas como una gamba_ sonrió la chica.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para llamarme por mi nombre?_ Malfoy prefirió cambiar de tema por primera vez en su vida maldecía la herencia de su madre de la cual había sacado su piel pálida de porcelana, seguro en ese momento se veía de un fuerte color rosa.

-Nadie_ Astoria se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia_ se me escapó, no es para tanto_ su estómago gruñó se forma bastante notoria, la chica se sonrojó levemente y miró a los dos hombres frente a ella_ tengo hambre vamos a comer ¿sí? Ahí si quieres puedes seguir gruñéndome.

-Tori se colgó su mochila al hombro y se encaminó hacia el comedor, Malfoy boqueaba como un pez sin saber que decirle, Nott a su lado se limitó a poner una mueca cansada pero afectuosa:

-Ella es así, te deja con la palabra en la boca, bienvenido al barco de los pocos desgraciados que tienen la mala suerte de conocer a Astoria Greengrass tal cual es, me imagino que te forzó a aceptar su ayuda ¿no?

-No sé si a eso se le puede llamar forzar, solo se me impuso_ suspiró Draco_ es peor que mi madre.

-Lo es_ sonrió Nott_ pero agradécele ahora gracias a ella yo también tendré que cuidar tu trasero, ya sabes, Tori se pone triste cuando se mueren sus mascotas.

-¡Qué!

Malfoy estaba listo para maldecir, hace mucho tiempo que no se enfurecía tanto desde que dejó de pelear con Potter, sin embargo la alargada figura que agitaba la mano en su dirección llamándolo lo hizo desistir de sus propósitos, tal vez no fuera digno de un Malfoy sentirse así pero estaba feliz y…agradecido por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien se interesaba genuinamente por él y lo estaba llamando a comer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

 **Dime la verdad**

 **¡Aquí está el capítulo 3! Si hay personas que les esté gustando el fic me gustaría que me dejaran reviews porque por ahora solo sé que hay gente que está leyendo, pero quisiera saber si a alguien le está gustando.**

 **Bueno todos sabemos que esto es propiedad de J.K. Rowling porque si no yo ya sería escritora jejejej , pero por ahí probablemente encuentren alguno que otro personaje que es mío.**

 **Si hay alguna escritora antigua por ahí ¿sería tan amable de señalarme si se me van algunas tildes? A veces google no tiene todas las respuestas.**

Astoria agitaba alegremente la varita haciendo levitar la ropa de Malfoy al mismo tiempo que la limpiaba. Cuando empezó a considerar escaparse de su casa procuró aprender varios hechizos hogareños, había quienes decían que las damas sangre limpia eran un montón de niñas estúpidas que sólo pensaban en como atrapar un marido rico (Granger seguro salía con bandera a defender esta hipótesis), sin embargo, Tori se consideraba la prueba viviente de que esto no era cierto, había pensado todo cuidadosamente antes de largarse, incluso le escribió una carta de disculpas al chico que supuestamente iba a ser su prometido, un ricachón de una pudiente familia Italiana dispuesto a ignorar su "defecto".

-Ya casi termino_ la chica observaba una camisa con ojo crítico, asegurándose de que no quedara ninguna mancha irreverente_ más te vale empezar a aprender a cuidarte tú solito no pienso convertirme en tu criada personal Malfoy, se te nota demasiado que jamás en tu vida tuviste que hacer nada por ti mismo, al menos yo me esforcé por aprender a ser más autovalente.

Draco bufó, Greengrass tenía razón, él también lo había pensado, nunca necesitó aprender esa clase de hechizos limpiadores, planchadores, remendadores, etc., etc. eso era algo para elfos y mujeres pobres como la madre de Weasley, pero tenía claro que si quería seguir andando limpio por la vida tendría que aprender ¿el problema? Desde que volvió a Hogwarts no había encontrado a nadie que le enseñara, después de todo en la biblioteca no había ningún libro dedicado a la "limpieza del vestuario" o algo por el estilo.

-Sí Greengrass ya lo sé, no he tenido tiempo por si no te has dado cuenta estoy en séptimo, EXTASIS ¿te suenan?

-Ajá…si ya, eso o no encontraste a nadie que te enseñara_ sonrió burlona la chica, viendo satisfecha como Malfoy se ruborizaba, ya se había dado cuenta que tenía un talento único para avergonzar al chico y pensaba aprovecharse de eso_ yo te enseñaré y de paso a Theo.

-A mí los elfos sí me limpian la ropa, no hace falta_ contestó Nott tranquilamente quien estaba acostado en su cama leyendo un libro.

-Bien, cuando los elfos hagan una revolución y se vayan a huelga ya te quiero ver_ Astoria movió la varita una última vez para estirar la ropa_ listo, ya está.

Draco tuvo que admitir que la chica había hecho un buen trabajo, toda su ropa estaba limpia y completamente carente de arrugas, pudo distinguir que incluso tenían un hechizo de auto limpieza. De ser otra persona le hubiera dado las gracias pero él era un Malfoy y ella solita se había ofrecido a ayudarle así que se limitó a guardar todo nuevamente en el armario.

-Me voy, supongo que nos vemos a la hora de la cena tengo que mudarme de cuarto_ dijo la castaña levantándose de la cama de Malfoy en donde había estado sentada hasta el momento.

-¿Tiene algo de malo el tuyo?_ inquirió Theo asomando su rostro desde atrás del libro.

-No, no es eso el cuarto no tiene nada de malo el problemas son las hienas que están en él, no puedo creer que de las chicas de sexto sólo volvieran a Hogwarts las peores ¿crees que podré dormir en un lugar donde todas sus habitantes aspiran a ser las lame traseros de Parkinson?

-¿Te irás a dormir sola a otro cuarto? No creo que sea la mejor idea.

-No, Theo me iré a dormir con Melissa Sanderson es la única chica de su nivel que regresó a sí que no habrá problema de espacio, nos llevamos bastante bien solía ser su tutora para encantamientos.

-No me suena._ Pensó Theodore repasando a todas las chicas de sexto que conocía.

-¿Sanderson? ¿No es la pelirroja asquerosamente rica que está en cuarto?_ preguntó Draco Malfoy haciendo acto de presencia después de reorganizar cuidadosamente toda sus prendas de vestir.

-Veo que la conoces_ dijo Tori.

-Sí, hace tiempo en una conversación mi madre recordó que la hija de una famosa diseñadora de túnicas que le encanta estudiaba en Hogwarts me mostró una foto en Corazón de Bruja donde salía esa chica con su madre, me consta que si no se meten con ella es por lo la cantidad de Galeones que tiene en Gringotts.

-En efecto, su padre es un Squib pero es millonario tanto en el mundo Muggle como en el mágico su falta de magia la suple con el buen olfato en los negocios y su madre es una gran diseñadora de alta costura solo visten sus túnicas personas muy pudientes, creo que mi hermana le mandó a hacer su vestido de novia.

-Veo que saben mucho de la pobre chica_ bufó Nott nunca le había gustado esa manía de los Slytherins de conocer el pedigrí y el estado económico de todos los integrantes de la casa.

-Ella me lo dijo hace tiempo_ replicó Astoria quien conocía muy bien a su amigo_ sabes que no soy una chismosa.

-Lo sé, ya vete tienes que mover tus mil y un baúles de ropa antes de la cena_ contestó el chico haciéndole un gesto con la mano y volviendo a sumergirse en su lectura.

Tori le sacó la lengua y salió de la habitación a paso elegante dejando una estela de vainilla la cual Draco aspiró encantado.

-Le diré a Tori que te gusta su perfume_ le dijo Theo divertido.

-Ni lo sueñes, va a pensar esas idioteces que piensan las mujeres como que ella me gusta o algo así._ Contestó Malfoy rodando los ojos.

-Quién sabe al parecer va estar rondando alrededor tuyo durante todo el año a lo mejor te acaba gustando_ contestó el pelinegro indiferente.

-Ni loco muy ruidosa y es demasiado alta para mi gusto.

-Como sea…si en algún momento la haces sufrir sea por el motivo que sea, o te portas mal con ella…te mato.

-Bien_ contestó Draco de manera hosca_ en todo caso creo que más bien al que está haciendo sufrir esa chica es a mí.

-Bienvenido al club de los que sufren por las mujeres, es un buen cambio en tu vida ¿no? Siempre el que las hacía sufrir eras tú_ Se burló Nott, no le tenía rabia a Malfoy entendía que el que Daphne se hubiese encaprichado con él no era culpa del chico, sin embargo, pensaba que sufrir un poco por amor no le haría nada mal, haber si de una vez se le quitaba el último trozo de ese carácter de niño mimado que la guerra había disminuido bastante, pero que no se resignaba a desaparecer del todo.

-Yo nunca he hecho sufrir a ninguna mujer ¡por favor estoy seguro de que ni siquiera pude hacer sufrir decentemente a Potter y compañía!, ninguna de esas chicas que me perseguían me querían de verdad y yo tampoco las quería a ellas no puedes ser tan estúpido como para creer que de verdad les interesaba algo más que mi dinero, no tengo tiempo para andar pensando en sandeces Nott algún día mis padres me elegirán una novia y punto, fin de la historia.

Theodore guardó silencio el chico rubio se había puesto serio, Nott levantó una ceja ¿acaso Draco Malfoy quería que alguien de verdad lo quisiera? O mejor aún ¿acaso Draco Malfoy en el fondo quería enamorarse?

 _ **Semanas después…**_

-Estás moviendo demasiado el codo_ le explicaba Theo calmadamente a una chica de cabello ondulado castaño rojizo y ojos verde bosque_ por eso no te sale bien.

-Soy un desastre_ suspiró Melissa_ de seguro debes estar mortalmente aburrido enseñándome, con razón soy el hazmerreir de todos.

-Transformar un erizo en un alfiletero no es fácil, a mí me costó un poco _ a Theo le agradaba aquella chica, luego de que Tori se mudara al mismo cuarto que ella, Melissa había comenzado a sentarse con ellos en las comidas y luego Astoria había terminado de arrastrarla con ella a todas horas cuando sus horarios coincidían, era simpática y algo tímida y lo que más le agradaba a Nott: cándida y algo infantil de esas chicas que ya no se veían, de algún modo la sentía como una hermana menor y estaba seguro que al crecer iba a ser una joven muy agradable y bonita_ y no, no me aburro para nada recuerda que yo mismo me ofrecí a ayudarte ahora que Tori está muy ocupada fastidiándole la vida a Malfoy.

-A mí me parece que a él le cae bien ella_ sonrió la chica algo sonrojada.

-A mí también_ le devolvió la sonrisa Theo.

Unos pasos más allá en la sala común Malfoy sudaba la gota gorda intentando que una fórmula de pociones entrara en la castaña y al parecer dura cabecita de su ahora amiga:

-Greengrass es sencillo solo tienes que reemplazar.

-El resultado no me da_ alegaba la chica haciendo un puchero_ creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso ¿sí?

-Bien, iré a buscar algo de comer entonces, pero ni sueñes que te traeré la comida a ti, si quieres algo ven conmigo.

-De acuerdo…que poco galante eres ni siquiera sé porque le gustabas a todas_ Astoria dejó los pergaminos desparramados por la mesa para salir trotando tras el platino.

Draco odiaba caminar por los pasillos, se había acostumbrado ya a las miradas de asco y desprecio que le dirigían pero no por esto se sentía mejor, lo peor era cuando se topaba con Granger no le gustaba mirarla, sentía su mirada acusadora sobre él, sin contar que su estúpido noviecito se había encargado de esparcir por todo el mundo el hecho de que su querida heroína de guerra había sido torturada en la mansión Malfoy.

Una mano cálida enroscándose entre sus dedos lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró desconcertado a la chica que caminaba a su lado.

-Lo siento_ contestó Tori soltando su mano_ estabas distraído y casi chocas con Finnigan no creo que quisieras eso.

-Ah _ Draco estaba algo extrañado, la mano pequeña de ella sobre la suya se había sentido…bien, muy bien.

Se detuvieron frente a un cuadro de frutas para hacerle cosquillas a la pera y poder entrar a las cocinas en donde un montón de solícitos elfos domésticos los asaltaron.

-¿Quieren algo? ¿qué podemos servirles?

-Minky hizo tarta de fruta, puede servirles un gran trozo a cada uno.

Ambos chicos aceptaron gustosos todo lo que las criaturas les ofrecían, Malfoy suspiró dejándose caer en una silla:

-Menos mal que solo me odian los elfos de la limpieza si no moriría envenenado, seguro.

-¿Cómo sabías como entrar a las cocinas?_ comentó la chica extrañada.

-Vi un día entrar a los pobretones gemelos Weasley._ dicho esto Draco se dispuso a comer, estaba muerto de hambre, pero sus planes de hacerlo en silencio se vieron frustrados y es que Tori era Tori.

-¿Te parece si jugamos a un juego? Se llama "dime la verdad"_ preguntó la chica balanceando los pies a la vez que se comía una fresa.

-Diré que sí porque de seguro me fastidiarás hasta que lo haga si me niego_ contestó Malfoy poniendo los ojos en blanco, si algo había aprendido es que podía ser todo lo hosco y grosero que quisiera con esa chica pero a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto y al final se acababa riendo de él así que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente.

-Bien…entonces empezaré yo_ dijo Astoria dando palmaditas_ ¿alguna vez estuviste en serio enamorado de Pansy Parkinson?

-Mujeres_ bufó Draco_ siempre pendiente de a quién le gusta quién…bien si tanto te interesa no, nunca estuve enamorado de ella, Pansy me era útil.

-¿Útil? ¿acaso era tu sirvienta o algo por el estilo? ¿te hacía la tarea o qué?_ la Slytherin levantaba una ceja incrédula era difícil imaginar a semejante creída de sirvienta.

-Pues sí_ Malfoy se encogió de hombros restándole importancia_ en ese tiempo ella lo único que quería era llamar mi atención con la esperanza de que yo quisiera casarme con ella a futuro y bueno… me aproveché de eso.

Astoria soltó una sonora carcajada había que ver la cara dura que tenía el oxigenado para hacer eso:

-De acuerdo, debo decir que no es que me dé pena precisamente, ella en realidad nunca estuvo en serio enamorada de ti así que se lo merecía por interesada y arrastrada…aunque tú tampoco eres un dechado de honestidad precisamente.

-Mi turno_ Draco pensó un momento ¿Qué pregunta podía hacerle para lograr avergonzarla? Ya se estaba cansando de que siempre se riera de él, un Malfoy no es el payaso de nadie_ ¿cuál es tu talla de sujetador?

Le dirigió una mirada autosuficiente a la castaña seguro que se iba a quedar callada y él podría burlarse de ella.

La muchacha alzó una ceja y le respondió con voz calmada:

-Malfoy como seguro habrás notado no tengo unas sandías precisamente soy 85A pero el que tenga poco pecho no impide que me considere alguien bastante guapa ¿no crees?_ Astoria lo miró a los ojos unos momentos sosteniéndole la mirada hasta que el chico tuvo que apartarla, se estaba sintiendo incómodo.

-Bien…por lo visto a ti no te enseñaron a tener vergüenza_ gruñó el rubio, estaba bastante molesto no…MUY molesto otra vez había perdido frente a aquella irritante personita_ ¿Dime Greengrass como venganza me vas a preguntar algo referente a mi anatomía?

-Deja esa cara de pervertido Malfoy que conmigo no te funciona_ Río Tori comiendo calmadamente un trozo de pastel_ yo…quería saber si tu alguna vez sentiste una especie de sórdida atracción hacia Potter.

Draco casi escupe el té que estaba tomando, miró a la chica frente a él esperando haber entendido mal:

-Greengrass espero que no hayas dicho lo que escuché.

-Pues sí, sí lo dije… ¡oh vamos! Debes reconocer que tanta obsesión con él es raro, digo te pasaste años molestándolo casi parecía que tu aspiración en la vida era molestar a Potter, un comportamiento muy parecido al que tienen los hombres inmaduros con la persona que les gusta.

-¡NO! ¡COMO SE TE PUEDE OCURRIR ALGO ASÍ! ¡ESTAS LOCA!

-Malfoy deja de gritar espantas a los elfos_ Astoria estaba haciendo lo posible por aguantar la risa, el rostro de Malfoy estaba de un brillante color rosa y la apuntaba con un dedo como si estuviera dispuesto a lanzarle un _Avada_ con éste_ ese comportamiento no es nada digno de un aristócrata_ canturreó.

Draco se volvió a sentar fulminando a la peli castaña con la mirada, ella no se dignó a hacerle caso, ya había terminado de comer se levantó de la silla con un movimiento grácil y acercó su rostro al del chico:

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? No soportas no tener el control Draco Malfoy, no sabes reírte de ti mismo solo de los demás y tampoco estás acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres espontáneas_ Astoria sonrío de lado de una forma bastante maliciosa_ ¿por qué siempre te comportas como un estirado? A estas alturas ya no tiene sentido…además te ves muy lindo cuando estás sonrojado, como ahora.

Diciendo esto la chica se apartó y caminó hacia la salida dando saltitos, muriéndose de la risa dejando a su espalda a un rubio platino en un confuso estado de fiebre, taquicardia y mucha irritación.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**En Quiebra**

 **IV**

 **Aquí estoy de nuevo! Con el capítulo número cuatro y muy contenta porque se arregló el problemita de los reviews.**

 **Ahora procederé a agradecerle a las personas que fueron mis seis maravillosos primeros comentarios:**

 **Magic Emily:** **Muchas gracias! Me alegro que consideres divertido el fic esa era la idea, no creo ser muy buena creando historias con mucho drama jejeje.**

 **Lily:** **¿La madre de Harry Potter escribiéndome? Vaya que honor! Jejeje, descuida seguiré subiendo los capítulos en cuanto los tenga listos.**

 **Candy:** **¿A sí que tú fuiste mi primer comentario? ¡Mil gracias! No sabes lo mucho que le alegra a uno saber que hay personas que leen su historia.**

 **Superanonima24:** **Descuida que el fic precisamente se trata de que Draco se tiene que enamorar de Tori jajaja en el capítulo anterior el pobre quedo en Shock ¿será que Astoria es una fan del Drarry? XD**

 **Emily:** **Vaya coincidencia de nombres :D me alegro que justo "anduvieras por ahí" y que consideres que es una bonita historia.**

 **Cissy:** **Sii cómo ves me llegó tu review, que bueno que te esté gustando mi fic.**

 **Ahora vamos allá...**

Astoria estaba sola en la habitación, tal vez, era mejor así, después de todo necesitaba espacio para rumiar su desgracia a solas, desgracia que estaba guardada en su baúl bajo la forma de una carta proveniente de sus padres en la cual le decían de una manera no muy afectuosa que si no regresaba a casa de inmediato se asegurarían de que no tuviera acceso a la cámara de Gringotts de la familia Greengrass. En definitiva o volvía con sus padres o se quedaba por su cuenta y ya que someterse a la voluntad de sus progenitores no era opción solo le quedaba volverse pobre.

Se golpeó la cabeza con el cuaderno en el cual se encontraba trazando diseños de túnicas intentando liberar algo de su enojo ¿cómo podían hacerle eso? ella siempre había mantenido una buena relación con sus padres (haciendo todo lo que ellos esperaban que hiciera y siendo como ellos esperaban que fuera, claro) pero era una buena relación al fin y al cabo, Tori había creído que en cuanto vieran que su decisión era algo definitivo y no un capricho de niña la dejarían en paz y asumirían que haría de su vida lo que ella eligiera y no lo que le impusieran, pensaba que al menos la respetaban lo suficiente como para dejarla tomar sus propias decisiones. Pero no era así, ellos sencillamente querían que fuera una muñeca a sus órdenes sin voluntad propia.

En cuanto a Daphne…siempre se habían llevado bien, pero su hermana nunca había comprendido su infelicidad, en todas las cartas que le había enviado desde que Astoria llegara a Hogwarts solo le repetía una y otra vez que fuera razonable lo cual en lenguaje Daphnusiano correspondía a: "Regresa a casa y comprométete de una vez deberías agradecer que aún hay jóvenes que se quieren casar contigo a pesar de tu problema". Lo cual la dejaba completamente sola y sin un knut y con la necesidad de trabajar. Claro, siempre podía pedirle ayuda a Theo, él tenía bastante dinero pero no quería depender de la buena voluntad de su amigo. De todos modos no sacaba nada, tarde o temprano tendría que ganarse la vida. En cuanto a Melissa y Draco, la primera aún estaba alejada de esa dura realidad y no quería preocuparla con cosas que eran claramente ya del mundo adulto y en cuanto al rubiecito estaba segura que se reiría de ella o no haría absolutamente nada por consolarla, a Malfoy aún le quedaba un largo camino que recorrer para ser alguien agradable y no ayudaba el hecho de que hace una semana el chico la ignoraba o huía despavorido cada vez que se quedaban a solas en alguna habitación ¿tanto le había afectado que ella insinuara que él estaba obsesionado con Potter? Definitivamente tendrían que hablar en cuanto solucionara su problema financiero.

Ahora… ¿cómo carajos se suponía que iba a trabajar si aún ni siquiera acababa su educación escolar? Y para colmo no era muy aventajada que digamos en ninguna de las asignaturas excepto adivinación y no creía que la profesora Trelawney necesitara ayuda en esos momentos como para haberse ofrecido a trabajar como ayudante. Suspiró y bajo la vista a sus bocetos, amaba el diseño…era lo único en lo que era buena, pero ¿cómo ganar dinero con eso? Su sueño había sido tener su propia tienda pero no se podía hacer nada de eso sin haber terminado Hogwarts ni sin tener dinero, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Justo cuando su depresión estaba llegando a lo más hondo la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a los rizos perfectos de Melissa:

-Hola… ¿crees que podríamos hablar un poco?_ la chica se veía nerviosa y aproblemada, la castaña dejó a un lado su cuaderno para prestarle atención a su amiga y con un gesto le indicó que se sentara, Melissa cruzó sus piernas con gracia.

-Dime ¿pasó algo malo?

-No, en realidad tiene que ver con el baile de la Paz.

Astoria asintió, había olvidado el dichoso baile. Debido al fin de la guerra y al tenso ambiente de tristeza que reinaba aún en el colegio los profesores habían decidido hacer un "baile de la Paz" para festejar el fin de la agresividad y lo que sería una nueva era en el mundo mágico, la idea era que los estudiantes se divirtieran, pero también que en el evento pudieran hacer una pequeña ceremonia en honor a los fallecidos. Debido a las circunstancias hacer un bullicioso baile de Haloween no había parecido lo adecuado.

-Lo había olvidado, pero da igual, no estoy de ánimos para ir a nada_ suspiró Astoria_ ¿y? que pasa.

-Pues que como sabes este es el primer año en que yo podría ir a un evento de estos y…estaba muy emocionada, pero la semana pasada mientras iba por el pasillo me tropecé y se me cayeron todas mis cosas cuando me agaché a recogerlas quedé completamente oculta detrás de una columna entonces un grupo de chicos de mi año pasaron por ahí hablando de…bueno…lo que querían hacer con las chicas en el baile…ya sabes….

-¿Besarse? Recuerdo que eso buscaban todos a los 14_inquirió Tori.

-Si fuera solo eso sería más fácil de manejar….no, ellos quieren bueno…manosearlas y entre los nombres de las chicas que encontraban más atractivas estaba yo, pero no me siento halagada al contrario ¡me da asco!, ¡yo no quiero verme en esa situación Tori! No quiero ir al baile si los chicos van a tener esa clase de intención conmigo.

-¿Sabes? Te entiendo a mí tampoco me gustaba, por eso o no iba a los bailes o iba con Theo, tal vez él podría acompañarte si quieres ir, es el único chico del cual puedo jurar por Merlín que no intentará nada extraño.

Melissa negó suavemente con la cabeza, aunque le atraía la idea de ir con Theodore al baile quería que él la invitara porque deseaba ir con ella no como un favor:

-No déjalo, de seguro ya habrá invitado a alguien.

-¡Que no! Por eso te lo digo, de hecho este año tenía planeado no ir.

-Mayor motivo aún, ¿no crees que sería un fastidio para él tener que ir obligado en ese caso?, simplemente me resignaré a no ir a nada hasta que tenga algún amigo confiable o un novio_ suspiró la chica.

-Si estás bien con eso…._respondió Astoria no muy convencida aún.

-Sí, lo estoy, solo quería decirle a alguien lo que estaba sintiendo_ Lissa sonrió suavemente_ ¿Qué hacías aquí antes de que llegara?

-Dibujaba_ respondió Astoria enseñándole el cuaderno a la pelirroja, pocas personas lo habían visto entre ellas Theo, pero no tenía problemas en enseñárselo a Melissa era alguien dulce y discreta, una buena amiga su única astucia Slytherin se basaba en ser muy observadora con las personas y saber cómo manejarse en cada asignatura con el profesor correspondiente para sacarse buenas calificaciones.

-¡Es fabuloso! Tori, eres genial deberías ser diseñadora de túnicas de gala algún día, de hecho podrías empezar ahora a practicar.

-¿Aquí? No creo que tenga suficiente tiempo Lissa.

-No, no aquí ¡los fines de semana en el Callejón Diagon! Madame Malkin está muy mayor ya y el otro día mientras mi madre pasaba a comprar una túnica de invierno me dijo de pasada que la señora estaba pensando contratar un ayudante, aunque, claro…tendrías que informarle a Mcgonagall.

Astoria por poco se cae de la cama, había estado dándole vueltas al asunto del trabajo por horas y de pronto aparece la solución de la nada, sentía ganas de abrazar a Melissa pero eso sería muy exagerado teniendo en cuenta que la chica no sabía nada de su situación así que se limitó a darle las gracias y a salir corriendo rumbo a la oficina de la directora dejando a su amiga un tanto estupefacta.

...

Rato después la joven Greengrass salía con más calma de la oficina de Minerva, después de tener una detallada conversación con ella sobre su delicada situación económica la directora había estado de acuerdo en que la chica trabajara, si no en la tienda de Madame Malkin en cualquier otra, incluso la profesora se había comprometido a ayudarla a encontrar un trabajo en caso de que no resultara la primera opción, así que todo podía definirse como un éxito rotundo, solo faltaba encontrar el trabajo, por lo cual el sábado tenía un permiso especial para ir hasta el Callejón Diagon para entrevistarse con la dueña de la tienda.

Inmersa en estos alegres pensamientos no se percató de que alguien paso a su lado intentando no ser visto lo cual si la chica no hubiera estado tan distraída habría sido casi imposible debido al color tan claro del cabello del susodicho.

Draco Malfoy suspiró aliviado cuando la castaña dobló la esquina del pasillo, hace una semana que se sentía extrañamente incómodo cerca de ella, más específicamente desde esa tarde donde se quedaron solos en las cocinas y ella se fue saltando como estúpida y dejándolo con una incómoda y extraña sensación.

Desde entonces se había dedicado a mirarla para descubrir que tenía aquella chica que lograba incomodarlo tan seguido, lo cual había sido una mala idea ya que acabó dándose cuenta de que Greengrass en realidad era bastante guapa a pesar de ser tan alta y que tenía bonita sonrisa, cosa que en un asqueroso círculo vicioso había desembocado en más nerviosismo cada vez que la veía y en la grave dificultad que tenía ahora para hablar con ella.

Malfoy no era tonto, sabía lo que eso significaba, probablemente ella le gustaba, no tenía claro cuando había pasado eso ¿tal vez cuando ella tomó su mano para evitar que chocara contra el imbécil de Gryffindor? ¿o a lo mejor cuando Astoria le habló con normalidad en vez de cómo a un paria? no lo tenía nada claro, pero como siempre decía su madre los sentimientos no tenían ni pies ni cabeza por lo cual era mejor evitarlos, cosa que él no dejaba de intentar una y otra vez. Actuar normal y olvidarse del asunto había salido bastante mal en cuanto le tocaba hablar un poco con ella se acababa sintiendo tan incómodo que prefería irse porque si algo odian los Malfoys es sentirse incómodos y estúpidos, y evitarla tampoco estaba funcionando muy bien que digamos, con eso solo lograba estar todo el maldito día pendiente de ella y hasta aprenderse su horario de memoria para saber cómo esquivarla lo cual no ayudaba a olvidarse de esos agobiantes sentimientos que se resistían a irse.

Definitivamente eso estaba mal, muy mal, se suponía que él debía casarse con una chica linda y manejable alguien lo suficientemente tonta con padres lo suficientemente tontos como para querer casar a su hija con él a pesar de la mala fama que ahora tenía su familia, sí, una chica sangre pura pero cuyo apellido no estuviera manchado la cual elegirían sus padres y él sólo tendría que ir y sonreírle un poco, y ¡tachan! Vida arreglada.

Contrario a lo que podría pensar mucha gente a Draco Malfoy no le gustan los problemas, para evitarlos es que siempre se había esforzado por obedecer en todo a su padre, por pensar como él quería, por actuar como él lo haría y por seguir siempre sus órdenes al pie de la letra, porque desobedecerlo era buscarse problemas, y de los gordos. Por ese mismo motivo le había dejado la elección de esposa a su madre, ella elegiría a alguien adecuada que se adaptara a las exigencias que tenían ella y su padre acerca de cómo debería ser su nuera, por eso en cuanto le habían dicho que tomara en cuenta a Pansy lo había hecho, a pesar de que le parecía una niña de lo más sosa. Por ese mismo motivo cuando su padre le había dicho poco tiempo después de terminada la guerra, que casarse con Daphne Greengrass sería una buena idea él no había dicho nada y también era el por qué cuando esta se había comprometido con otro se había encogido de hombros dispuesto a esperar a la próxima elegida. Con semejante historial era comprensible que estar en camino de enamorarse de una chica demasiado imprevisible solo traería problemas, porque Malfoy lo sabía bien, Astoria era muy diferente a cualquier otra chica que hubiera conocido antes, era tan espontánea, irritante, alegre y…linda si pasaba más tiempo con ella acabaría enamorándose y si los Malfoy definitivamente no hacían algo era enamorarse como imbéciles. Con estas ideas en la cabeza el platino se encaminó hacia la biblioteca tenía un ensayo que hacer y sabía bien que a esa hora la persona que quería evitar estaría en la sala común, Astoria al parecer prefería hacer los deberes allí a menos que necesitara algún libro y por ahora no necesitaba ninguno, se había preocupado de observar su horario por sobre su hombro mientras la chica escribía en un pergamino la noche anterior, con lo ocupada que estaba no se había dado ni cuenta, el plan habría sido perfecto si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que para llevarlo a cabo tuvo que acercarse lo suficiente a ella como para sentir su perfume de vainilla, estaba empezando a odiar ese olor, el problema era que ahora en vez de recordarle los dulces que le enviaba su madre cuando niño le recordaba a Astoria…sí, estaba mal , espantosamente mal.

Desde una esquina de la Biblioteca Theodore Nott vio entrar a Malfoy el rubio agitaba la cabeza como si quisiera deshacerse de algo ¿alguna idea desagradable tal vez? O… ¿alguna idea sobre Tori? Theo era muy observador y no le había costado nada percatarse de la extraña actitud del chico con su amiga, al parecer el rubiecito no era muy bueno manejando sentimientos y era inesperadamente tímido, Nott se sonrió él solo, definitivamente observar a esos dos iba a ser interesante, Tori iba a hacer sufrir a Malfoy.

...

 _ **Sábado**_

Astoria se miró en las puertas de vidrio de la tienda, llevaba una bonita túnica azul, guantes color gris y un lazo en el cabello del mismo color que la túnica, siempre había pensado que usar su color favorito le daba suerte y hoy necesitaba más suerte que nunca, bajo el brazo llevaba sus diseños, todo dependía de que a Madame Malkin le gustaran, tomando aire abrió las puertas de la tienda:

-¿Disculpe? ¿hay alguien?

Una elegante señora ya entrada en años apareció en el acto con una sonrisa:

-¿Qué buscas querida? ¿una túnica de invierno? ¿o tal vez algo de gala? Siempre vienen a comprar mucho por estas fechas para el baile de Haloween de Hogwarts.

-No, yo de hecho…vengo a solicitarle el puesto de ayudante, siempre me ha gustado el diseño y escuche que usted estaba buscando a alguien que la ayudara_ respondió Astoria bajando la vista algo tímida, a las damas sangre pura no les enseñan precisamente como enfrentarse a una entrevista laboral.

-Eres muy joven_ observó la anciana señora sorprendida_ ¿tienes algunos diseños que me muestres?

-Claro_ Tori le entregó el cuaderno, estaba nerviosa parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca mientras observaba como madame ojeaba sus diseños por tanto tiempo guardados.

-Umm…se ven bastante bien, tienes talento jovencita, es una lástima que no pueda ver como llevas a la práctica alguno de estos.

-Pues…esta túnica que tengo puesta la modifiqué yo, en realidad el diseño era mucho más antiguo, creo que el bosquejo de los arreglos que le hice junto con su forma original están al final del cuaderno.

Madame Malkin buscó pacientemente la página y cuando por fin dio con ella levantó la vista y observó evaluadoramente a Astoria:

-¿Podrías empezar el otro fin de semana? Supongo que aún eres estudiante por lo cual en la semana estarás ocupada.

\- ¡Sí! No hay problema, no sabe lo que esto significa para mí_ dijo la muchacha emocionada.

\- Bien_ sonrió la anciana_ te enseñaré el cuarto de costura.

Rato después una feliz Astoria salía de la tienda, el cuarto había resultado ser una habitación espaciosa y acogedora donde se ejecutaban todos los pedidos que recibía la tienda, a simple vista resaltaba que era demasiado trabajo para una sola persona, aún más si era mayor. Bien…lo había logrado ahora solo debía dar su mejor esfuerzo para que madame no se arrepintiera de contratarla, el sueldo no sería demasiado alto ni demasiado bajo, era perfecto para ella. Tori sintió deseos de moverse, correr saltar, algo como esas irreprimibles ganas que experimentamos de niños cuando estamos felices, pero como no podía correr ni ponerse a dar saltos por toda la calle se conformó con lanzar un triunfal puñetazo al aire el cual fue a aterrizar en la no tan triunfal cara de Malfoy:

-¡Que demonios! ¡Se puede saber que le pasa a todo el mundo con mi cara!_ escupió enojado, ya no tenía fama por lo menos que le dejaran su dinero y su belleza en paz.

-¡Malfoy! ¡lo siento no te vi venir!

-¡Eso no es excusa!_ gruñó el chico que tenía una mano en el rostro y ni siquiera se había percatado aún de a quién le hablaba_ las personas normales no andan por ahí pegándole a la gente.

-Yo no quería pegarte a ti, quería pegarle al aire_ contestó la chica con toda la naturalidad antes de darse cuenta de la reverencial burrada que acaba de decir.

-Pues dudo que lo lograras idiota_ dijo Malfoy iracundo mirando al rostro a su agresor, que resulto ser una agresora y nada menos que Astoria.

-Huy….lo siento tendrás que ir a la enfermería creo que te va a quedar morado, de verdad lo siento.

-Ajá_ Draco se maldijo así mismo ¿por qué tenía que quedarse en blanco nada más ver su cara de culpa?

-¿Venías a comprar algo?_ preguntó la chica viendo como de a poco la mejilla del chico se amorataba.

-Sí…pero no pienso entrar con la cara así, creo que volveré a Hogwarts. Es una lástima había conseguido un permiso especial_ "y un elfo que me sigue para vigilarme desde que salí" pensó con fastidio.

-Te acompaño_ expuso Astoria_ ¿te duele mucho?

Pues...sí a Malfoy le dolía como mil demonios pero antes muerto que admitir eso:

-No, pegas como niña.

-Si, ya_ asintió la peli castaña no muy convencida a juzgar por cómo se le estaba poniendo la mejilla al chico de seguro si que dolía_ anda no seas crío, si te duele dilo, mira mi mano helada podría ayudar.

La chica se quitó un guante y apoyo su mano en el lado adolorido del chico:

-¿Ves? Theo solía hacer esto conmigo cuando me caía de niña ¿verdad que se siente bien?

Draco se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, agradeció el intenso frío que hacía al intemperie el cual impedía que se le calentara la cara y toda su sangre decidiera irse a vivir allí.

-Oye, hace algún tiempo noto que no quieres hablar conmigo ¿es por haberte insinuado que eras gay?_preguntó la chica aprovechando la situación.

-¿Qué?_ balbuceó el platino sorprendido.

-Esa tarde en las cocinas, desde entonces no me hablas y no lo niegues no soy estúpida_ le espetó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

Malfoy le agradeció a Merlín que la misma Astoria hubiera encontrado una explicación tan buena para su comportamiento, sabía que si llegaba a darse la oportunidad ella le iba a echar en cara su actitud para lo cual él no tenía ninguna respuesta creíble, sin embargo si ella creía que todo era por haber herido su orgullo no pensaba sacarla del error.

-Pues sí es por eso ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué podías insinuarme algo así como si nada?

-Vaya no sabía que fueras tan sensible_ sonrió la joven_ en ese caso prometo no volver a dudar de tu heterosexualidad ¿bien? Era solo una broma ¿me perdonas? Por eso y por pegarte un golpe involuntario.

Malfoy suspiró ¿Qué podía hacer? Huir eternamente de la chica no era un buen plan y para colmo estar a apenas unos centímetros de distancia no ayudaba mucho a mantener su decisión de alejarse:

-Si , como quieras…creo que deberíamos volver al colegio, está helando aún más_ apartó la mano de ella con suavidad de su rostro y le dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar hacia algún lugar donde poder desaparecerse hasta Hosmeade.

Astoria se miró la mano durante unos segundos, la había desconcertado la suavidad que empleó él en ella, tal vez esperaba que la apartara de un manotazo o que tan solo retrocediera para alejarse, pero no, la había tratado con una amabilidad desconcertante que la había hecho sentirse un tanto extraña, agitó la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello, Malfoy tenía modales eso era todo, tal vez no los mostrara muy seguido pero los tenía.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Tori echó a correr tras el platino.

 **Continuará...**

 **¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí está el capítulo número cinco, a pesar de que comencé un nuevo fic y un experimento este tiene prioridad jejeje, me alegra enormemente saber que ya tengo a dos personas que me pusieron de favoritos!**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling excepto Melissa que es mía.**

 **V**

 **Dudas**

\- Vamos, vamos cambia esa cara la enfermera dijo que la crema demoraba una hora en hacer efecto así que más te vale tener paciencia_ le dijo Astoria al rubio observando su cara de enfado.

\- ¿Una hora? ¿acaso esa mujer no sabe hacer pociones más efectivas?_ Gruñó Malfoy, el paseíto hasta la enfermería no había sido muy agradable precisamente, como siempre todos lo miraban al pasar con cara de espanto, asco o hasta de alegría si lo veían magullado como estaba en ese preciso momento, definitivamente no había sido agradable.

\- ¿De qué podríamos hablar?_ pensó Astoria rascándose el mentón_ ya que ese golpe es mi culpa no te quiero dejar solo aquí fermentando.

\- Tal vez podríamos comentar lo necesario que es que me avises la próxima vez que vayas a ir de compras para evitar otro encuentro_ resopló el rubio.

\- Sigues igual que de niños_ sonrió la chica_ eras un mocoso tan…gritón te quejabas un montón cada vez que te pasaba algo.

\- ¿Acaso estabas enamorada de mí en esa época?_ inquirió Draco alzando una ceja y bastante expectante también.

\- ¿Yo? Nah, digamos que me resultabas gracioso especialmente esa vez que te mordió el Hipogri…

La castaña tuvo que guardar silencio, acababa de escuchar una voz conocida entrando a la enfermería en ese preciso momento, con un gesto le hizo entender a su compañero que se callara a la vez que se subía a la camilla al lado del chico y cerraba las cortinas blancas para no ser vistos.

\- ¡Madame Pomfrey!_ gritaba la histérica y chillona voz de Pansy Parkinson.

\- ¿Necesita algo señorita?_ preguntó la enfermera bastante seria, no le gustaba para nada el tonito mandón de aquella niña.

\- Ehh sí_ súbitamente la voz de la chica sonaba avergonzada.

"¿Será que sufre de dolores menstruales?" Pensó Tori "o espera…tal vez quiere una poción test para ver si está embarazada de Zabini, eso sería algo muy malo para ella y para cualquier chica. Oh Merlín cómo reaccionarán sus padres, me da miedo solo pensarlo, la muy estúpida me cae mal pero definitivamente la matarán en su casa", a su lado Malfoy estaba bastante incómodo, la maldita camilla era muy estrecha, así qué estaban sentados prácticamente pegados el uno al otro lo cual no era muy sano para el corazón del rubio, sin contar el hecho de que la chica estaba colocando una cara bastante extraña en ese momento, "¿En que carajos estará pensando?" se preguntaba Malfoy, Astoria estaba poniendo una monumental cara de tragedia y en ese preciso momento Draco recordó el desafortunado hecho de que esa mañana se había olvidado de echarse colonia, menos mal que aún conservaba la costumbre de echarse desodorante esto de ser el rechazado de Hogwarts le había quitado muchos de sus antiguos hábitos, total ¿de qué servía andar por ahí peinado y con buen aroma si de inmediato te golpeaban o tenías que correr por tu vida porque te iban persiguiendo una jauría de Gryffindors enfadados? De nada, esa era la respuesta, pero ahora teniendo la peli castaña tan cerca de él estaba pensando en retomar al menos la costumbre de cuidar más su aroma personal…por si acaso…no es que estuviera pensando en que pasaría si llegaban a estar más cerca uno de esos días…no, para nada.

\- Vengo a pedirle que me preste otra vez el libro de hechizos_ terminó de decir Pansy sacando a ambos chicos ocultos de sus respectivos pensamientos.

\- Oh, claro_ al parecer la enfermera estaba buscando algo porque se escuchaba movimiento, ruido de frascos que chocaban suavemente y unos cajones abriéndose_ aquí esta, ¿sabes? tal vez deberías quedártelo, últimamente han venido varios chicos de tu casa por culpa de alergias, usar ropa sucia afecta a la piel y ya que los elfos no están limpiando las prendas de varios de ustedes, tal vez ese libro debería estar a disposición de cualquiera que lo necesite.

\- Claro..._ acto seguido se escucharon los pasos de la peli negra al salir de enfermería apresuradamente, no quería que nadie la viera con un libro de hechizos domésticos entre las manos.

Unos metros más allá detrás de una cortina Astoria estaba intentando contener la risa mientras que Draco parecía más bien pensativo.

\- ¿Pasa algo?_ comentó ella cuando se calmó_ ¿no te parece gracioso que alguien como ella se vea obligada a utilizar esos hechizos? Pansy nunca ha sido de las interesadas en ser una mujer independiente precisamente, debe ser muy humillante para ella siempre acostumbrada a que le hagan todo_ " _bueno como a mí antes", l_ a joven miró al platino un rato hasta que una curiosa idea cruzó por su mente_ ¿no será que te sientes mal por ella?

\- Deja de pensar idioteces ¿yo preocupado por esa? me alegro de que se sienta humillada_ sonrió altivo el rubio_ solo…digamos que no sabía que varios de los Slytherins están teniendo los mismos problemas que yo con el higiene.

\- Bueno, al parecer no eres el único_ sonrió Astoria_ además no necesitas depender de ese libro tu ya has aprendido varios gracias a mí_ canturreó.

\- Aja…. ¿oye cuanto rato ya llevo aquí sentado?

\- Unos veinte minutos, aún te queda bastante.

\- Joder_ bufó Draco, definitivamente odiaba la enfermería.

 _ **Mientras tanto en los jardines de Hogwarts…**_

Melissa estaba sentada en una piedra bajo un árbol, aunque el tiempo estaba empezando a helar aún era agradable, el viento helado y un cielo resplandeciente con mucho sol eran la mejor combinación del mundo para ella.

Estaba leyendo una novela que le envió una prima, de una autora nueva, la edición era hermosa y muy elegante, en la portada se veía la ilustración de una joven ataviada con una túnica antigua sentada en la mesa de un escritorio balanceando un pie mientras con su varita se dedicaba a molestar al joven que estudiaba en ese misma mesa, pero sentado en una silla y que de tanto en tanto miraba a la chica irritado, el libro de llamaba "Por favor alguien lánceme un Desmaius" aludiendo al pobre protagonista que se ve obligado a convivir con la revoltosa aprendiz de su padre un famoso erudito, y claro, como en toda novela romántica comienzan peleando todo el tiempo para finalmente descubrir que son uno para el otro, aunque la pelirroja aún no llegaba a esa parte por ahora ambos chicos estaban en medio de un duelo mágico bastante divertido.

En esto estaba la chica cuando una voz tras ella la sobresaltó:

\- Hola Sanderson.

\- Ewan_ saludó tímida, y es que Adam Ewan era conocido por ser uno de los chicos más guapos de quinto así como un gran prospecto de rompe corazones a futuro.

\- Venía a hablar contigo_ dijo el peli negro sentándose a su lado y cerrando el libro lo cual a ella le pareció muy descortés_ quiero que vayamos juntos al baile de la Paz.

Melissa observó el rostro del chico, no le gustaba el modo en que estaba recorriendo su figura ¡ella solo tenía 14 años! y aún se sentía demasiado pequeña para acostumbrarse a que la miraran de ese modo, tal vez era idiota o demasiado infantil pero por más guapo que fuera Ewan no quería ir con él.

\- Lo siento, pero no planeo ir al baile en realidad_ susurró.

\- ¿Qué?_ dijo el chico tomándola de la muñeca con fuerza aunque sin hacerle daño_ vamos deja de ser tan tímida, sé que has estado esquivando a todos los chicos que querían invitarte, es imposible que ninguno jamás se encontrara contigo ni siquiera por casualidad, y no te culpo son unos imbéciles, pero yo linda soy lo mejor así que deja de actuar como una niña y dime que sí, vamos la pasaremos bien.

Ewan tomó a Melissa por la cintura, ella se revolvió incómoda:

\- No, enserio gracias, pero los bailes no son lo mío, suéltame por favor.

\- Ah, no eso si que no, a mí nadie me dice que…

Ewan no pudo continuar hablando, una varita le estaba apuntando directamente a la garganta, el Ravenclaw se volteó lentamente para ver quien lo estaba amenazando y no le gustó nada ver que era un chico mucho mayor que él.

-¡Theo!_ exclamó Lissa sorprendida.

\- ¿Acaso no escuchaste que ella dijo no mocoso?_ dijo calmadamente el castaño a Ewan el cual había dejado de lado su actitud presumida al verse amenazado por alguien con quien estaba en notoria desventaja.

\- Ehh, si yo ya me iba_ balbuceó el chico para acto seguido echar a correr hacia el castillo.

Melissa suspiró aliviada y se volvió hacia su salvador con una sonrisa:

\- Gracias Theodore…él no se iba, tenía miedo.

\- Va camino a ser un abusador_ gruñó el chico guardando su varita_ y un cobarde. ¿Qué quería?

\- Invitarme al baile…pero yo no quería ir con él.

\- Entonces tienes a alguien más en mente._ sonrió Nott tomando asiento al lado de la joven.

\- Bueno…a nadie en específico solo a alguien que no tenga intensiones extrañas conmigo_ sonrió ella a su vez sonrojándose un poco.

\- ¿Y tú quieres ir al baile?_ preguntó Theo pensativo.

\- Sí, claro pero no tengo a nadie confiable con quien ir así que bueno... será la próxima vez.

\- Podríamos ir juntos, pensaba no ir este año, pero supongo que si es contigo no habrá problema, siempre he creído que es divertido ir con una amiga, aunque suene extraño.

\- No me suena extraño…me encantaría ir contigo, pero no quiero que te sientas obligado solo porque yo estaba triste.

\- No es por eso descuida_ Theo le acarició el cabello a Melissa y ella se limitó a bajar la mirada y volver a concentrarse en su libro, estaba realmente feliz, después de todo Theo le estaba empezando a gustar y aunque sabía que al ser menor no tenía ninguna oportunidad al menos iba a ir al baile con él.

 _ **Unas dos semanas después….**_

-¿De que color va a ser tu vestido?_ inquirió Theo en el desayuno del día sábado.

\- No sé ¿por qué?_ preguntó Melissa curiosa.

\- La gente siempre suele combinar los colores cuando son pareja para un baile, que no sea azul por favor, Astoria siempre usa ese color todos los años.

\- ¿Van a ir al baile juntos?_ preguntó la aludida asomando la nariz desde su tazón de avena.

\- Sí, Theodore fue muy amable al invitarme, ¿y ustedes? ¿Por qué no vas con Tori Malfoy?

El rubio por poco y se atraganta con el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando, ¿por qué mierda en vez de aprender tanto sobre cómo actuar con las mujeres para que estas se enamorasen de él no había aprendido nunca nada acerca de "cómo actuar normal cuando el idiota enamorado eres tú", si eso habría estado bien, pensó mientras seguía comiendo, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que Nott había observado su reacción y estaba dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona.

Por su parte Tori estaba algo distraída con un pastel de crema y no se había percatado de nada.

-¡Astoria!_ le dijo Theo tocándole el hombro_ despierta Lissa te hizo una pregunta.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

\- Que porque Malfoy y tu no van juntos al baile_ repitió Theo mirando intencionadamente al platino que le devolvía una mirada asesina desde su puesto.

\- Por mi parte yo no ando de ánimos para bailes, y bueno Draco no sé_ dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Lo mismo_ repuso el chico serio_ no estoy para exponerme en público más de lo necesario si quiero llegar a viejo.

\- Ah, bueno está bien_ dijo la pelirroja que no sabía si estar decepcionada porque el par no fuera a ir ya que ver a Tori molestando a Malfoy siempre era divertido, pero por otro lado estar a solas bailando con Theodore toda la noche no estaba nada mal.

\- Bueno ahora me voy_ dijo repentinamente la castaña guardando en los bolsillos de su túnica celeste unas cuantas frutas y algunas rebanadas de pan integral, se habría llevado un par de pasteles con gusto pero con una ración grande de calorías una vez al día ya era más que suficiente.

Nott observó como su amiga salía apresuradamente por las puertas del gran comedor y observó a los dos chicos que aún estaban comiendo:

\- ¿Saben que hace Tori últimamente los Sábados? Ya no la veo como hace tres semanas ¿a dónde va todos los fines de semana? Incluso cuando fuimos a Hosmeade ella no estaba.

\- Tampoco se quedó en el castillo, la hubiera visto_ dijo Draco súbitamente interesado en el tema, ciertamente a Astoria ya no se la veía el fin de semana excepto en la noche lo cual era muy curioso, era creíble que uno que otro Sábado o Domingo tal vez se perdiera por algún lugar de Hogwarts ¿pero que había pasado el anterior? ssa mujer era demasiado hiperactiva como para no haber ido a Hosmeade y él que se había propuesto no ir a ese maldito pueblo en todo el año para evitar problemas tampoco la había visto en el castillo lo cual era bastante raro considerando que una chica de unos 178 cm. se veía fácilmente.

\- ¿Sabes algo Lissa?_ inquirió Nott observando a la pelirroja.

Por suerte la chica ya sabía lo que tenía que decir en caso de que le preguntaran:

\- Al parecer encontró una especie de lugar secreto en los jardines, ahí va a pensar.

\- Hum… ya veo, supongo que le hará bien, a veces tiene demasiada energía.

Malfoy levantó una ceja, Nott de seguro estaba distraído o era muy malo detectando las mentiras porque Melissa era un asco mintiendo, desviaba los ojos y hasta diría que le temblaba un párpado, pero el punto era ¿por qué mentiría acerca de lo que estaba haciendo Astoria? tal vez era que… ¿se estaba viendo con algún tipo? Y no cualquier tipo uno que ameritara esa actitud sigilosa, ¿un Gryffindor tal vez?... pero no sería muy propio de un leoncito eso de ser sigiloso, si alguno de esos estuviera enamorado de Astoria seguro que lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, entonces ¿podría ser un sangr…hijo de muggles?( Malfoy se regañó mentalmente tenía que dejar de usar ese término incluso pensando, no se le fuera a salir alguna vez), pero, volviendo a su paranoia un hijo de muggles sería malo considerando que la chica era de una familia sangre pura.

Ahora el punto era que por lo que había llegado a conocerla hasta entonces, a Astoria no le importaba demasiado la opinión de sus padres, sin contar el hecho de que según decían por ahí los Greengrass estaban interesados en mostrar una buena imagen al mundo para no caer en la desgracia como otras familias y ¿que mejor que el hecho de que su hija tuviera alguna "amistad" con un mestizo?... o lo que fuera... ¿entonces por qué se escondía?, era curioso, sí muy curioso, si tan solo hubiera una manera de saber a dónde iba…entonces es cuando se le ocurrió una brillante idea que en realidad era bastante obvia: seguirla.

Pensando en esto se puso de pie y de despidió de Nott y Melissa y una vez hubo salido del comedor echó a correr hacia las mazmorras, si la chica iba a salir obviamente tendría que pasar a recoger algo de abrigo.

Sin embargo mientras corría no podía evitar preguntarse por qué carajos le preocupaba tanto saber donde iba Astoria.

Definivamente lo que estaba sintiendo era una cosa muy irritante.

 **¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!, Bueno primero que nada debo decirles que haré lo posible por terminar de subir este fic dentro de las próximas dos semanas (contando esta), lo cual NO significa que vaya a escribir a lo loco o a hacer un final precipitado, los capítulos ya los tengo escritos hace tiempo, y los voy a ir subiendo en cuanto los corrija como 2 veces y aún así a veces se me escapan faltas jejeje, por lo cual me dedicaré a corregirlos más rápido si puedo, quiero tener mi fic listo antes de volver a la Universidad, en cierto modo así no hago esperar tanto a los que siguen la historia porque tengo la sensación de que el fic le ha gustado a pocas personas, pero era algo esperado teniendo en cuenta que la pareja de Draco y Astoria no suele ser tan popular como un Dramione por ejemplo.**

 **Ahora ¿han pensado que estamos en 2017? Es decir que en Septiembre de este año los hijos de Harry Potter se van a Hogwarts!**

 **Ahora todo esto pertenece a J.K Rowling excepto como ya sabrán Lissa.**

 **VI**

 **Espiando**

Draco siguió sin problemas a la chica hasta Hosmeade, era extraño que la hubieran dejado ir sin problemas, ese no era día de salida, seguro tenía un permiso, del cual él carecía, por lo tanto tuvo que tener extremo cuidado al salir del colegio.

Una vez en el pueblo caminó sigilosamente tras ella hasta que la vio desaparecerse, rápidamente corrió hasta el lugar donde se había esfumado la figura de la castaña, gracias a su entrenamiento de mortífago consiguió captar el rastro y aparecerse en el mismo lugar en donde ella estaba.

…

Tres horas después se encontraba dando saltitos para mantener el calor en una esquina que tenía una perfecta visión hacia la tienda de Madame Malkin, el tiempo ya estaba comenzando a helar y él odiaba el frio, aunque fuera extraño alguien por lo general tan poco cálido como Draco Malfoy prefería la primavera, aunque claro, no iba a andar diciéndolo por ahí si la gente se enteraba que le gustaban las flores pensarían que era gay, pero como era otoño y no primavera tenía que aguantarse el viento helado que luchaba por colarse dentro de su túnica gris con capucha gracias a la cual mantenía el calor y escondía su identidad al mismo tiempo.

Tres horas llevaba ahí mirando a la puerta de la tiendo como un imbécil y se empezaba a preguntar que tanto hacía la chica ahí dentro, la mayoría de la gente se demoraba cerca de una hora comprando túnicas y si eran mujeres tan quisquillosas como su madre podían llegar a estar hasta dos horas metidas ahí adentro pero ¿tres? Era demasiado ¿y si le había pasado algo? Tal vez se había desmayado ahí ¿será que Greengrass era claustrofóbica? Malfoy agitó la cabeza para dejar de pensar estupideces y se dispuso a entrar, ya se le ocurriría algo que decirle a la anciana y a la chica. Acomodando bien su capucha para que le ocultara el rostro entró.

Observó alrededor con cautela, se veían varias mujeres probándose túnicas o ropa de invierno, algunas chicas jóvenes, pero no vió a la que buscaba por ninguna parte. La tienda había sufrido algunos daños durante la guerra por lo cual fue necesario arreglarla, pero a gusto del chico fue para mejor ahora tenía una apariencia mucho más moderna.

De pronto una voz a su espalda lo sobresaltó:

\- ¿Desea algo joven?

\- Yo…quería ver si se encontraba aquí una amiga, es alta como de mi porte_ dijo colocando su mano a la altura de sus ojos para ilustrar la altura de la muchacha_ pelo castaño, ojos celestes.

\- Mmm...¿no será que buscas a Astoria?

\- Sí, es ella, pero si no puede hablar conmigo ahora no hay problema_ añadió esperando que la señora le diera más información.

\- Oh, veo que tú sí sabes su situación, me alegra, me preocupaba eso de que fuera un secreto para todos. Pues la verdad es que ahora no puede verte, se encuentra en horario de trabajo y hoy tenemos mucho que hacer, puede ser que no veas muchos clientes pero los encargos son otra cosa.

\- Ya veo…

\- ¿Querías ver cómo se encontraba?_ sonrió afectuosamente la señora_ comprendo tu preocupación, es muy joven y además no vino a pedirme trabajo por gusto, una pena que su familia no la esté apoyando en nada con sus gastos solo porque ella quiere manejar su propia vida, en cierto modo me recuerda a mí, mis padres tampoco creían que ser modista fuera una buena idea. Además Tori es una buena asistente.

Draco se quedó de piedra al oír eso ¿Astoria estaba trabajando? Y por lo que dijo la anciana los motivos eran claros: su familia no le estaba proporcionando dinero, pero ¿por qué? Ella siempre se veía tan despreocupada que había pensado que sencillamente su familia la dejaba ser o que los Greengrass después de acabada la guerra ya no se preocupaban de la rígida etiqueta de comportamiento de la aristocracia mágica, pero al parecer no era así, algo debía molestarles en el comportamiento de Astoria para haberle quitado toda ayuda económica pero por más que pensaba no entendía que podía ser, él tendría que cabrear mucho a sus padres para que le hicieran eso y no sería definitivo, su madre jamás dejaría que Lucius llegara al exceso de dejarlo sin herencia más bien sería un motivo de presión…entonces…¿los Greengrass estaban presionando a Astoria? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Se encuentra bien joven?_ preguntó madame Malkin preocupada al ver que el chico se había quedado repentinamente pensativo.

\- Entonces…si ella está ocupada no hay problema me iré.

\- Le puedo decir que viniste.

\- ¡No!_ exclamó Draco, ella no debía enterarse que la había seguido_ quiero decir… no hace falta pensaba darle una sorpresa, a si que no tiene sentido que le diga algo.

\- Oh, bueno, de todos modos cerramos a las ocho y media, en caso de que te interese.

Diciendo esto madame se disculpó, tenía que ir a atender a sus clientes.

Malfoy se apresuró a salir de la tienda, las mismas chicas que habían estado comprando lo empezaban a mirar con curiosidad y eso a él no le convenía así que lo mejor era poner tierra de por medio, sin embargo, una vez fuera empezó a dudar si debía irse, los celos paranoicos que había tenido al salir de Hogwarts se habían transformado en algo casi desconocido para él que solo había llegado a experimentar por su madre: preocupación. Sí, la maldita castaña le preocupaba, ¿cuán horrible debía ser tener que trabajar desde las una de la tarde hasta las ocho y media de la noche? Para él que nunca había pensado en trabajar en su vida sonaba a que Tori estaba viviendo un infierno, además con el frío que estaba empezando a hacer…era irónico de haber sido cualquier otra persona se hubiera limitado a largarse agradeciendo no ser él quien estaba en esa situación, pero no, era Astoria y él ya sabía que iba a esperar como un imbécil a que saliera de la tienda, revisó sus bolsillos, por suerte llevaba suficiente dinero, tenía que comprarse algo de comer…tal vez algo más que de costumbre por si ella no había comido nada, por supuesto el motivo era que no quería que se desmayara y tener que cargar con ella hasta el castillo, sí ese era el motiv…¡ah joder a quien quería engañar!

 _ **En la tienda de Madame Malkin**_

Tori movía ágilmente la varita mientras ajustaba el talle de una túnica siguiendo las instrucciones anotadas en un papel, esperaba que la dueña de la prenda fuese delgada de lo contrario iba a parecer una salchicha. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba metida en ese cuarto, sin embargo desde el primer día había renunciado a preocuparse por eso, ella solo debía trabajar lo mejor posible.

Así entre cintas, telas, hilos y puntadas se le pasó la hora como tantos otros sábados.

Cuando hubo acabado todo el trabajo salió del cuarto de costura poniéndose su bufanda y sus guantes.

\- Buen trabajo hoy también_ le dijo la anciana y elegante señora con una cálida sonrisa mientras con una serie de hechizos comenzaba a ordenar todo en la tienda para poder cerrarla.

\- Gracias, nos vemos mañana.

La Slytherin salió de la tienda y se arrebujó más en su túnica, hacía bastante frió, no había caminado más que una cuadra buscando un lugar tranquilo para desaparecerse cuando escuchó una voz bastante conocida:

\- ¿No crees que es muy tarde para andar paseando Greengrass?

\- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_ exclamó ella sorprendida.

\- Visitaba a un amigo_ dijo él restándole importancia al asunto_ ¿y tú?

Astoria dudó un momento bajo la atenta mirada de Draco, este estaba ansioso por saber qué respondería la chica ¿le contaría la verdad? aunque sabía que era poco probable que ella confiara en él hasta ese punto no podía evitar pensar en ello.

\- Tal vez no lo sepas pero soy bastante buena diseñando, así que vine a enseñarle algunos de mis diseños a Madame Malkin, pensé, ya sabes… que podría darle un toque más fresco a sus productos y ella quedo tan entusiasmada con mi trabajo que me retuvo hasta tarde, posiblemente me pida venir a charlar seguido para mostrarle más de mis ideas_ dijo ella con la mayor convicción que pudo.

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa bajo su capucha, casi era la verdad aunque muy disfrazada para que sonara más elegante, de la conversación con la anciana claramente había sacado en limpio que Astoria era la empleada de Madame, pero ella le había contado parte de la verdad sin desvelarla del todo.

\- Bueno supongo que tendremos que volver juntos a Hogwarts entonces.

\- Eso parece_ dijo Astoria, se alegraba por el rubio al parecer aún tenía algunos amigos a quienes visitar, y a donde poder salir, Hosmeade no era un lugar seguro para él.

\- Ah, toma_ Malfoy le tendió un pequeño paquete color blanco_ ya no quiero más.

\- ¿Pasteles? ¿estos no son de esas pastelería nueva que se abrió hace poco?_ dijo la chica entusiasmada, desde hace un tiempo tenía ganas que probarlos pero en su situación no estaba para andar gastando dinero en cosas innecesarias.

\- Ni idea Greengrass_ contestó Draco fingiendo que no observaba la reacción de su compañera_ solo los compré porque no parecían ser tan espantosos como el resto de los que venden por aquí_ Al menos esa parte sí era cierta había escogido comprar allí por eso.

\- Vaya ¡gracias! Tenía ganas de comer algo_ Astoria de dio una buena mordida al primer pastel, era de canela con manzana, delicioso, no había comido nada en todo el día. Por lo general a media tarde madame le daba algo de comer y cerraban la tienda unos quince minutos mientras merendaban algo rápido, pero ese día había sido especialmente ocupado por lo cual no habían tenido tiempo para nada más que trabajar.

\- Me imagino que podríamos llegar a encontrarnos más veces si vienes a platicar con la anciana_ prosiguió el chico simulando un tono aburrido arrastrando las palabras_ yo también vendré a visitar a mi amigo más veces, necesito salir de ese antro de vez en cuando.

\- Ok, no me hace falta preguntar cuál es el antro_ sonrió Tori_ supongo que en ese caso nos encontraremos bastante ¿sabes? Ya que madame se muestra tan necesitada de mis consejos vendré siempre que pueda, mi sueño es ser modista después de todo.

Nada más decir esto Astoria se cubrió la boca con una mano ¿cómo se le había ocurrido revelar aquello? Era su preciado sueño cuidosamente guardado, no soportaría que Malfoy se riese de él, pero, sorpresivamente el chico solo se limitó a sentir y a señalarle que tenían que buscar un lugar dónde desaparecerse.

…

Rato después llegaron a Hogwarts, Astoria se sentía bastante feliz teniendo el estómago lleno, por lo cual no haría falta que comiera como desesperada en la cena, aparte de que sería muy poco estético.

Cuando estaban a punto de cruzar las puertas del castillo Malfoy soltó un improperio, el profesor Flitwick venía hacia ellos y el platino no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escabullirse, ya había sido visto.

\- Hola profesor_ saludó tranquilamente Astoria, todos los docentes estaban enterados de su situación.

\- Hola señorita Greengrass, pase al comedor la cena ya comenzó hace rato.

Astoria asintió y se dirigió al comedor sin embargo se quedo mirando a Draco al ver que este no la seguía:

\- Ehh ¿Malfoy?

\- El señor Malfoy me temo que tiene que explicar que andaba haciendo a estas horas afuera del colegio_ dijo el profesor mirando al chico seriamente.

Tanto Malfoy como Astoria palidecieron a la vez, él porque en su apuro por seguirla había olvidado su delicada condición en el colegio, cualquier cosa que él hiciese sería interpretada del peor modo posible y escabullirse del colegio sin permiso regresando bastante tarde, sin duda daba mucho que pensar, Tori que había sacado las mismas conclusiones se apresuró a desenterrar sus dotes de actriz tan usados durante casi toda su vida para fingir que era igual que el resto de las aristócratas sangre pura, ahora tendría que usarlos para salvarle el culo al imbécil de Draco:

\- Profesor no se enoje con Malfoy, lo que sucede es que esta mañana al salir se me olvidó llevarme la bufanda y los guantes porque creí que haría más calor por la tarde, entonces él al darse cuenta me los llevó eso es todo, por desgracia nos entretuvimos mirando escobas en el callejón Diagon y se nos hizo tarde.

El profesor miró atentamente a la chica, Astoria no era alguien problemática ni mentirosa y siempre había sido una niña muy responsable, sin embargo, que Draco Malfoy tuviera gestos tan amables como esos era algo que no pasaba nunca según sabía….aunque por otro lado no conocía lo suficientemente bien y lo había visto varias veces con las señorita Greengrass tal vez no estuviera tan podrido por dentro como todos decían después de todo:

\- Bien, señor Malfoy en vista de que fue movido por la preocupación por su compañera lo dejaré pasar esta vez.

Cuando el profesor se retiró, Draco suspiró aliviado, a su lado Astoria le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a modo de reproche:

\- Debiste haber avisado que salías.

\- Claro, como si fuera tan fácil_ bufó el chico_ iré y le diré a Mcgonagall: "¿Profesora sabe que? Me gustaría ir al Callejón Diagon un rato a visitar a un amigo, tal vez vuelva tarde", y la vieja seguro lo primero que hará será pensar que estoy planeando como conquistar al mundo.

\- Bien…tienes razón pero no hace falta que hables precisamente con ella, como viste Flitwick es bastante manejable y la profesora Sprout también lo és, ya sabes tiene ese instinto maternal_ dijo la chica, cabía la posibilidad de que ambos profesores vieran en Malfoy a un pobre chico manipulado por sus padres más que como a un potencial asesino.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta_ asintió Draco.

Sin nada más que decir comenzó a caminar rumbo al comedor, pero antes de irse se giró decidido a dejar de lado su orgullo por una maldita vez en la vida, después de todo ella era una de las pocas personas que lo trataban bien y además…le gustaba:

\- Oye…gracias_ y sin decir más se fue.

La chica se quedó allí pestañeando confusa…Draco Malfoy le acababa de dar las gracias… ¿acaso el mundo se iba a acabar?

 _ **Sala común de Slytherin por la noche…**_

Theo estaba leyendo tranquilamente sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea, había encontrado un libro muy interesante sobre herbología y sus usos en la medimagia, se encontraba a punto de empezar un nuevo capítulo cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido a su espalda:

\- Lo siento ¿te desconcentre?_ preguntó Melissa saliendo de su cuarto que compartía con Astoria_ no podía dormir así que decidí venir a leer aquí un poco.

\- Yo estoy en lo mismo_ sonrió el chico haciendo que un montón de mariposas revolotearan en el estómago de la pelirroja_ ven siéntate a mi lado se está bien aquí.

\- De acuerdo_ sonrió la chica_ ¡vaya! me siento como una persona muy simple leyendo novelas mientras tú lees libros como esos.

\- No digas eso, gustos son gustos no tiene por qué interesarte lo mismo que me interesa a mí.

La chica asintió y se dispuso a leer, creyó que le iba a costar mucho concentrarse teniendo a Theodore al lado, pero como buena lectora que era después de un rato estuvo completamente enfrascada en la novela, Nott a su lado fingía leer pero en realidad hace algún rato que estaba analizando algo bastante curioso…y divertido aquel día Malfoy había desaparecido junto con Astoria, no sabía que estaba pasando ahí pero pronto lo averiguaría, de todos modos no le preocupaba el asunto, siempre había tenido una grandiosa intuición y esta le decía que no era algo peligroso en lo que andaba metida Tori, solo que no lo quería compartir con él y eso estaba bien para él…pero Malfoy era harina de otro costal. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió un pequeño peso en su hombro al voltear levemente la cabeza se percató de que Melissa se había quedado dormida, Theo sonrió observándola, de verdad que aquella niña era muy dulce.

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

Draco le había dado innumerables vueltas al asunto de cómo salir del castillo cuando Astoria fuera a trabajar sin tener que hablar con nadie del asunto, después de todo no podía pedir ayuda a ninguno de los profesores al fin y al cabo no existía amigo a quien visitar sin contar que si en un mundo paralelo aceptaran mandarían al apestoso elfo a espiarlo.

El plan era simple, Nott se pasaba la mayor parte del día en la biblioteca o los jardines y solo volvía a la habitación de noche, lo único que Malfoy tenía que hacer era dejar la ventana abierta, tomar su escoba y volar hasta Hosmeade, probablemente llegaría antes que la peli castaña, entonces, esperaría hasta verla irse y él la seguiría, se dedicaría a dar vueltas por el Callejón mirando las tiendas (siempre con su identidad debidamente cubierta por supuesto) y cuando fuera su hora de salida simplemente tendría que fingir que era un encuentro fortuito, sí sin duda un gran plan, además era perfecto para pasar algo de tiempo a solas con la chica…todo seria excelente si tan solo pudiera actuar con ella como solía hacerlo en los viejos tiempos cuando quería atraer la atención de alguien. Pero no, sabía que con ella era imposible.

No quería ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos, sabía que llegado el momento tendría que casarse con alguien más, pero en ese preciso instante no estaba comprometido con nadie, estaba en Hogwarts y le gustaba la castaña, no pensaba graduarse sin haber logrado algo con ella, al fin y al cabo podía ser solo un noviazgo de colegio ¿no?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Destaco que no apruebo calificar a alguien de homosexual porque le gustan las flores, pero Draco tiene ciertos problemas con eso de las apariencias.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esto pertenece a J.K Rowling, el fic está basado en su mundo y sus personajes, por cierto el fic tiene 10 caps jejej queda poco.**

 **VII**

 **In Fraganti**

Durante algún tiempo el plan le funcionó bien a Malfoy, ni siquiera necesitó mentirle a Melissa ni a Theo ambos se creyeron el cuento del amigo y prometieron ayudarlo a escaparse, por otra parte Nott pensando inocentemente que Astoria se pasaba el día escondida quien sabe donde no se preocupaba por ella lo que dio pie a que él y Melissa pasaran casi todo el día juntos paseando o leyendo lo cual hacía enormemente feliz a la chica.

Por su parte Astoria trabajaba arduamente en la tienda de Madame Malkin, ya había recibido su primera paga y estaba feliz, no era ni de lejos cercana a la mesada que le daban sus padres antes pero este dinero era distinto: se lo había ganado ella misma y por lo tanto lo valoraba más. Aparte siempre se encontraba con Draco al parecer el chico se marchaba de la casa de su amigo justo a la misma hora que ella y se encontraban por el camino al castillo y Draco le daba algo de comer. Claro, después de aclarar que solo era porque él ya no quería, pero de todos modos la chica le agradecía el gesto. Lejos estaba de sospechar que todo era un montaje por parte del rubio el cual pacientemente la esperaba cada sábado y domingo vigilando la entrada de la tienda.

El rubio creyó que nadie se fijaba en él, lo cual fue cierto hasta que un desafortunado día unas pocas semanas antes del baile de la Paz una peculiar rubia con aros en forma de rábano lo vio parado en su esquina favorita espiando la tienda de Madame Malkin.

Luna Lovegood tenía un permiso especial para salir de la profesora Trelawney debía ir a Flourish y Blotts a ver si había llegado su pedido: un curioso ejemplar de un libro de tarot Muggle con mazo incluido, la chica estaba tomando estudios muggles y adivinación y quedó maravillada al saber que los muggles tenían sus propios métodos de adivinación, sin contar que esta baraja venía con dibujos de animales mitológicos, algo digno de estudiar ya que varios de ellos estaban basados en animales del mundo mágico que algún Muggle había logrado ver alguna vez, así que Luna no podía estar más ansiosa de que llegara su compra. Sin embargo aún no estaba lista por lo cual le dijeron que volviera a preguntar, la rubia suspiró, tendría que volver al día siguiente, y contarle la situación a la profesora. Entonces mientras caminaba observando los escaparates de las tiendas vió a un misterioso personaje vestido de verde con una capucha que cubría su rostro, parecía estar espiando la tienda de Madame Malkin ¿sería un ladrón? Luna decidió esconderse para observar, le daría mucha pena llamar a los aurores si resulta que en realidad era solo alguien inofensivo, y es que ni siquiera la guerra era capaz de quitarle su inocencia a semejante chica. Luna estuvo escondida casi toda la tarde tras la columna de una tienda, agradeció traer puesta una túnica bien abrigada (la cual era de un fuerte color rosa), se sentó en una posición cómoda que le permitiera espiar al misterioso desconocido, este no parecía querer hacer movimiento alguno, él estuvo mirando a la tienda hasta cerca del atardecer, la Ravenclaw ya estaba empezando a entrarle sueño cuando de pronto lo vio pararse y dirigirse hacia la pastelería que estaba justamente donde ella se escondía, Luna se apresuró a ponerse de pie y entró en la tienda antes que el desconocido, una vez dentro se colocó a la cola para comprar, cuando el encapuchado entró ni siquiera reparó en ella, era una más en la fila. Él se dedicó a pasearse por entre los pasteles, al parecer eligiendo cuidadosamente, la brujita intentó verle algo del rostro pero lo único que alcanzó a distinguir es que el chico era rubio ya que uno de sus mechones se le escapaba del gorro de vez en cuando, ella compró un par de pequeñas trufas para disimular y salió de la tienda, colocándose en unos de los bancos que allí había. Cuando el extraño salió Luna fingió estar concentrada en comer, desde allí vio claramente como el hombre volvía a ponerse en la misma esquina de antes. La Ravenclaw se preguntó si tal vez no fuera un indigente que vivía allí, estaba a punto de renunciar a su vigilancia y sencillamente ir a hablar con Madame Malkin para que ella decidiera que había que hacer cuando de pronto se percató que de la tienda salía una chica, acto seguido el desconocido se apresuraba a alcanzarla y después de hablar un poco con ella le entregaba la bolsa con la merienda, y después ambos se iban caminando. La rubia sonrió, después de todo el chico solo estaba esperando a aquella joven y definitivamente se conocían ella mostraba un color de aura saludable, confiado y el aura de él cuando estuvo cerca de ella mostraba un color rosáceo propio de cuando se está cerca de una persona que te gusta, eso sin contar el _lovblyn_ que revoloteaba sobre su cabeza, esas criaturas adoran estar cerca de la gente enamorada. Feliz por este descubrimiento y de que no hubiera sido ningún ladrón Luna se encaminó hacia Hogwarts pensando que si de todos modos tendría que volver al día siguiente a preguntar por su baraja tal vez podía ir a mirar si aquel chico estaba ahí también ese día. Él debía preocuparse mucho por aquella chica para estar pendiente de ella toda la tarde. Luna Lovegood no conocía el concepto de acoso.

Por suerte para Malfoy la rubia tenía la costumbre de pararse a observar el atardecer, la obtenido una vez que acabó la guerra, Luna daba las gracias porque había tenido un día maravilloso y por seguir con vida. Esta costumbre impidió que se encontraran los tres chicos alguna vez en las puertas del castillo.

Así fue como Lovegood regresó el domingo al Callejón Diagon, pero tampoco había llegado su libro, la chica suspiró, el vendedor le prometió que le enviaría una lechuza con el pedido cuando llegara, ese día la chica decidió quedarse a pasear un rato mirando los puestos de ventas y de paso volvió a mirar si estaba el misterioso chico del día anterior y… ¡Sí! Allí estaba vigilando la tienda desde donde a la misma hora que el día sábado asomó la chica y se pusieron a caminar juntos, "A sí que ella debe trabajar en Madame Malkin y él seguro la quiere mucho como para estarla esperando siempre…y también debe contar con tiempo libre para hacerlo".

 _ **El Domingo subsiguiente por la mañana en Hogwarts…**_

Melissa estaba buscando algo que leer, recorría los estantes de la biblioteca buscando algún título que le resultara atrayente, ya había revisado la sección dedicada a historia de la magia, runas antiguas y defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero ningún libro le llamaba lo suficiente la atención como para querer leerlo, giró a la izquierda hacia la sección de aritmancia, no había elegido esa asignatura como electivo debido a su mala fama, todos decían que la profesora era muy exigente y la materia muy difícil pero ya que estaba buscando algo que le interesara y no iba a ser evaluada por ello, decidió mirar y ver qué encontraba.

Todos los libros tenían pinta de ser bastante complicados, eran gruesos con rebuscados diseños de números y símbolos en la portada, definitivamente parecía que era otro idioma, la pelirroja estaba por rendirse e ir a la siguiente sección cuando en la parte alta de un estante vio un libro morado, algo menos grueso que el resto y con dibujos de números en color dorado en la cubierta, Melissa se puso de puntillas intentando alcanzarlo, pero ni así lo lograba, observó que no hubiese nadie mirándola y dio un pequeño salto, para ver si así lograba agarrar el libro, al ver que casi lo logró decidió intentarlo de nuevo con un salto más grande, la Slytherin tomó impulso y cuando estaba a punto de saltar un fuerte brazo le rodeo la cintura impidiéndoselo:

\- Pero qu…

\- No es recomendable hacer eso Lissa, yo te paso el libro_ dijo la alta figura de Theodore Nott soltando a la chica.

Nott estiró el brazo y con suma facilidad alcanzó el libro tendiéndoselo a Melissa la cual se sentía un tanto avergonzada luego de sentir su brazo sosteniéndola:

\- Gracias_ dijo con voz queda.

\- De nada_ le sonrió Theo con dulzura_ pensé que tu no tomabas aritmancia.

\- Y no lo hago, es solo que he empezado a pensar que debería leer algo más que novelas, en cuanto salga de Hogwarts tendré que decidir que quiero hacer con mi vida y la verdad es que por ahora no hay nada que me guste mucho, así que vine a revisar por si encontraba algo que me llamara la atención y pues como no encontré nada entre los libros de consulta para los ramos que yo tomo…

\- Decidiste que no perdías nada con intentarlo.

\- Si… ¿cómo fue que me viste? Me cercioré muy bien de que no hubiera nadie cerca_ preguntó ella recordando que en ningún momento había visto a Theo.

El chico se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa maliciosa:

\- Puedo ser muy sigiloso y precavido cuando quiero y en este caso quería ver que pensabas hacer para alcanzar el libro, pero cuando vi que podías hacerte daño decidí intervenir.

\- ¿Y que tiene de gracioso ver que no podía alcanzar el libro?

Nott alzó una ceja con diversión:

\- ¿Qué eres bruja y podrías haberlo hecho levitar hasta ti?

Melissa se sonrojó furiosamente y escondió el rostro tras el libro ¿cómo había podido ser tan idiota? había actuado como una niña estúpida, si la hubiera visto otra persona de su casa que no fueran sus amigos la habría pasado bastante mal:

\- Veras…mi padre es un Squib y a él le gusta mucho leer así que tenemos una enorme biblioteca en casa y yo leo con él, como papá no puede hacer magia siempre que necesito un libro uso las escaleras que tenemos para alcanzar los estantes superiores o lo saco yo misma…nunca me gustó la idea de restregarle como yo podía hacer las cosas tan fácilmente mientras que él tenía que moverse como un Muggle.

\- Ya veo_ El castaño sintió una oleada de cariño hacia aquella chica que amaba a su padre hasta el punto de preocuparse por esos detalles, agradeció haber sido él quien la vio y no cualquier otro de su casa que no hubiera hecho nada más que burlarse._ eres alguien muy dulce ¿lo sabías?

\- Me lo dicen mucho en casa_ contestó ella sonrojado escondiendo su rostro aún más, ¡esto no podía estar pasando! Theodore Nott le había hecho un cumplido, Melissa sintió que estaba flotando ¿sería posible que tal vez Nott no la viera tan solo como una niña?

\- Cuando crezcas serás una gran mujer.

Y ahí estaba la respuesta…no, para Nott ella no era "una chica muy dulce" era "una niña muy dulce", Melissa sintió una oleada de decepción y tristeza muy profundas ¿entonces para él ella solo era una…mocosa? tal vez ni siquiera la consideraba una amiga.

\- Sí, claro, gracias por pasarme el libro_ contestó dándosela la vuelta y caminando hacia el mesón de Madame Pince_ iré a pedirlo prestado.

\- Bien, yo aún tengo que buscar algo para un ensayo ¿te quedas?_ preguntó Nott algo extrañado por la actitud de ella.

\- No, por hoy me apetece leer sola_ dijo ella en un tono algo cortante_ es un tema nuevo del cual no sé nada, si quiero descubrir si me gusta o no basándome en algo más que en el hecho de entenderlo debo concentrarme_ agregó suavizando lo anterior.

Theodore asintió y se volteó nuevamente hacia los libros preguntándose si había dicho algo que pudiera haber ofendido a Melissa.

Mientras tanto ella salía de la biblioteca a paso rápido, la tristeza había dado paso a una firme determinación, ella no se iba a echar a llorar sencillamente aceptando que el chico que le gustaba la viera como su hermana menor, no, iba a demostrarle que si bien aún no era una mujer al menos iba en camino de convertirse en una, que no tenía 11 años. Con esta firme determinación Lissa decidió que le contaría su idea a Tori, lo que iba a necesitar era el vestido perfecto para el baile, no podía arriesgarse a elegir algo que la hiciera ver muy infantil como los antiguos vestidos de gala que tenía, pero tampoco quería acabar poniéndose algo exageradamente maduro con el cual pareciera disfrazada, necesitaba un equilibrio, un vestido que reflejara lo que ya era, una adolescente y nadie mejor para eso que su amiga.

Al recordar que la chica había salido especialmente temprano a su trabajo se desanimó un poco, Astoria solía regresar muy tarde, se alegraba de que estuviera trabajando tan entusiasmada, para una chica sangre pura trabajar era toda una rebeldía. Los Greengrass eran una familia muy rica al igual que muchas de las familias de los alumno pertenecientes a su casa, su amiga no necesitaba trabajar a menos que quisiera hacerlo por diversión, pero a veces se sobre esforzaba tanto que parecía como si necesitara el dinero.

Desde su espalda Melissa escuchó unos gritos, al voltearse vio a unas chicas de quinto con las que conversaba de vez en cuando que la estaban llamando, recomponiendo su sonrisa la Slytherin se dirigió hacia ellas, no le haría mal algo de conversación.

…

Draco Malfoy caminaba por un pasillo con aire aburrido, acababa de terminar de desayunar, y no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, pasar tanto tiempo con gente le había quitado la costumbre de estar en silencio. Sanderson se había ido a la biblioteca nada más terminar de comer y Nott la había seguido, sin contar que al parecer Astoria había decidido desayunar terriblemente temprano para irse antes al trabajo, el platino tenía que hacer hora, decidió que como ya se sabía el horario de la chica a la perfección comenzaría a ir más tarde a buscarla, no tenía porque pasarse toda la tarde rondando la tienda, de milagro nadie había reparado en él y su sospechosa actitud.

El rubio pensó que lo mejor era irse a hacer tarea a su pieza y cerrar la puerta, después de todo aunque fuese a salir más tarde debía mantener su coartada para el resto del mundo que no fueran Nott o la pelirroja, fingiendo encerrarse a dormir todo el día.

Sin embargo sus planes se vieron frustrados.

…

Ginny Weasley corría velozmente tras un baúl que estaba embrujado, el objeto escapaba de ella sin cesar a través de los pasillos dejando caer cosas y ningún hechizo lograba atinarle, la leona estaba furiosa ¿quién podría estarle gastando semejante broma? para colmo el baúl acababa de dejar caer ¡sus bragas!

\- ¡Tranquila Ginny yo me encargo!_ gritó Luna tras ella que iba recogiendo con magia todo lo que el baúl dejaba caer u lo iba guardando en una caja hechizada para que cayera todo lo necesario.

\- ¡Gracias!_ gritó la pelirroja a su amiga disponiéndose a adelantar al baúl flotante para ver quién era el que le estaba haciendo aquello.

Ginny aceleró la carrera pasando al baúl topándose con… ¡Draco Malfoy! ¡con varita en mano! Sin duda alguna él era el responsable, que se hubiera estado tranquilo tanto tiempo ya le estaba pareciendo raro. En el acto la joven Gryffindor dejó de perseguir su baúl y apuntó al rubio con la varita:

\- ¡Tu asqueroso hurón! ¿Acaso ahora te dedicas a gastar bromas estúpidas como esta para que alguien te preste un poco de atención?

\- ¡Baja esa varita Weasley! ¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada! No porque todo el mundo ahora este al pendiente de tu familia significa que yo también lo esté, después de todo no tienen nada interesante_ contestó el rubio con menosprecio, sabía que pelearse en pleno pasillo con una heroína de guerra no era buena idea, pero ni que se fuera a quedar ahí callado mirando como lo apuntaban con una varita por algo que no había hecho.

\- ¿Entonces si no has hecho nada por qué estabas con la varita? ¡Haber eh!_ inquirió la pelirroja muy pagada de sí misma.

Luna que había llegado recién, se quedo parada observando la escena con calma, no le gustaban los problemas prefería no intervenir.

\- Así que eres tan idiota como te ves ¿no?_ se burló el chico_ si sientes que algo con energía mágica viene hacia ti ¿Qué se hace Weasel? Pues estar preparado para luchar, es algo elemental aunque... ¡oh espera! Olvidaba que no todos tienen mi…excepcional percepción.

\- Tú... ¡mentiroso! _ gritó la chica dispuesta a lanzarla su famoso hechizo Mocomurciélago a Malfoy, sin embargo una voz calmada muy bien conocida la detuvo.

\- ¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí?_ preguntó la profesora Sprout acercándose a los chicos, la mujer acababa de salir del comedor y lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse con una escena semejante.

\- Lo que sucede, es que Malfoy le ha lanzado un hechizo a mi baúl y ahora por su culpa todas mis cosas están desparramadas alrededor del castillo_ señaló Ginny furiosa.

\- ¡Acaso no me oíste! ¡yo no hice nada!_ gritó el chico enojado.

\- ¿Sabes quién fue entonces?_ preguntó Luna inocentemente observando a Malfoy con sus grandes y saltones ojos azules.

\- Bueno…_ el chico miró los alrededores, tal vez el responsable del hechizo seguía estando cerca, en eso detrás de una columna alcanzó a ver a un par de niños de primero que asomaban sus caritas riéndose de forma maliciosa_ ¡fueron ellos!

Malfoy señaló con un dedo acusador al travieso par, los cuales se apresuraron a esconderse nuevamente para no ser vistos.

\- ¿Quiénes?_ preguntó la profesora Sprout intentando ver a alguien sin tener resultado.

\- Obviamente que nadie_ repuso la furiosa pelirroja_ solo está intentando despistar, no pierda el tiempo profesora obviamente fue él.

La profesora observó durante un momento al rubio, por mucho que el muchacho dijera que no había sido él el responsable de la broma no había nadie más a quien se pudiese culpar además su historial no hablaba a su favor precisamente.

\- Señor Malfoy está castigado, venga por favor.

El platino frunció el ceño y sintió que la rabia comenzaba a hervir dentro de él, más no dijo nada ¿de qué serviría? no le iban a creer, si la pobretona heroína de guerra decía que él era el culpable pues era el culpable, asunto cerrado ¿A eso se iba a reducir el resto de su vida? ¿A que nadie le creyera nada de nada?, su ira remitió hasta convertirse en un profundo desánimo, callado y mirando al piso se limitó a seguir a la profesora no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de profundo desprecio a la pelirroja.

\- Más le vale que aprenda_ gruñó la chica.

\- No creo que haya sido él_ contestó Luna pensativa_ digo…las cosas no le han ido muy bien últimamente y gastarte una broma no es la mejor idea del mundo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los profesores no estaban a favor de que regresara según he escuchado.

\- Eres muy inocente_ suspiró Ginny mirando a su rubia amiga_ los idiotas como él jamás aprenden así de simple, el muy imbécil no puede soportar que ya nadie lo tome en cuenta así que decidió descargarse conmigo gastándome una broma estúpida a falta de poder hacerme algo peor.

\- Aja…_dijo la rubia teniendo dudas aún en su cabeza, los _Menteurs_ _szesz_ no habían acudido a morderle las orejas a Malfoy cuando dijo que él no había hecho nada y eso era muy curiosos, esos seres siempre iban a morderle las orejas a los mentirosos.

\- ¿Me ayudas a juntar todas mis cosas?_ preguntó Ginny esperanzada.

\- Claro que sí_ sonrió la Ravenclaw_ pero luego tendré que salir tengo la sensación de que hoy por fin llegará mi libro.

…

Draco seguía a la profesora en silencio, ¿qué clase de castigo le iba a imponer? Al menos no era Mcgonagall quién había llegado a los gritos de aquella salvaje porque ahí sí que podía darse por muerto. Draco decidió salir de sus pensamientos para fijarse hacía donde de dirigía, eso podía darle alguna pista acerca del castigo que tendría que sufrir, al ver que estaban llegando al invernadero comenzó a sentirse inquieto ¿y si lo hacían ayudar en la mantención de las plantas carnívoras? ¡Un Malfoy no podía acabar así! Comido por una vil planta, sus antepasados se revolcarían en sus tumbas.

La voz de la profesora Sprout lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

\- Bien señor Malfoy su castigo será ayudarme a regar todas las plantas del invernadero, SIN magia.

Draco al ver la enorme cantidad de plantas de allí había sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, eso le tomaría todo el día ya podía irse olvidando de poder hacerse el lindo con Astoria yendo a buscarla.

….

Luna por fin había obtenido su libro, llegó a la tienda temprano y por más que el vendedor le dijo que no lo tenían aún la rubia insistió en esperar haciéndole caso a su intuición, hasta que finalmente una lechuza llegó portando el tan anhelado paquete dejando al vendedor completamente anonadado.

La rubia caminaba rumbo a la pastelería donde se había metido para esconderse del misterioso extraño, esos bombones que se había comprado estaban auténticamente deliciosos y quería volver a comerlos. En eso pensaba cuando por el rabillo del ojo se percató de que la misma chica que ya se había acostumbrado a ver salía de la tienda, eso no era extraño lo que le llamó la atención fue que el chico no estuviera con ella, la joven miraba para todos lados buscándolo al parecer, pero no, no había nadie. Luna sonrió y decidió ir a hablar con ella la pobre parecía preocupada.

….

Astoria observó atentamente todo el Callejón intentando ubicar a Malfoy, ya se había acostumbrado a encontrarse siempre con él y debía reconocer que era agradable volverse en compañía a Hogwarts, más parecía que ese día tendría que ir sola.

De pronto escuchó una dulce y soñadora voz tras ella:

\- Disculpa estas buscando a tu novio ¿no?

La castaña al darse la vuelta vio a una chica más o menos de su edad, muy rubia y bastante baja (apenas le llegaba al hombro) con una túnica color naranja muy fuerte, pensó que se veía muy graciosa.

\- No, no tengo novio_ le sonrió Tori pensando que esa chica le sonaba de algo, por su vestimenta probablemente era una de esas vendedoras que ofrecían baratijas y pociones por ahí, ellas solían usar ese tipo de ropa llamativa.

\- Oh, vaya, es solo que pensé que ese chico que siempre te venía a esperar era tu novio_ contestó sorprendida la rubia sin reparar en que sus palabras rebelaban que ella había estado observando, más en este caso esto solo le dio más fuerza a la suposición de Astoria acerca de que era vendedora.

\- ¿Esperarme?_ preguntó la chica extrañada ¿no se suponía que siempre era casualidad?

\- Sí, llega temprano y se pasa la tarde observando la entrada de la tienda o a veces pasea por los puestos de ventas y luego vuelve, creo que es muy lindo que compre algunos dulces para ti cada vez que viene.

\- ¿Pa…para mí?_ tartamudeó Astoria ¿sería posible que Malfoy le hubiera estado mintiendo todo el tiempo y en realidad sí venía a buscarla? Sonaba…imposible.

\- Sí, bueno deben de ser para ti ya que él nunca come nada_ dijo Luna con gesto pensativo.

\- Ya veo_ susurró Astoria sintiendo una sensación extraña en su pecho y un calor subiendo hasta sus mejillas… ¿Por qué Draco haría algo así?_ tal vez te equivocas.

La Ravenclaw observó atentamente a la castaña "entonces él está interesado pero ella parece no darse cuenta", la rubia sonrió y le contestó a Astoria:

\- ¿El chico que te viene a buscar siempre usa túnicas con capucha? ¿por lo general de colores oscuros?, ¿es rubio?

\- Si…

\- Pues es él_ sonrió Luna divertida_ lo he visto haciendo lo mismo desde el fin de semana pasado.

"Pero yo me vengo encontrando con él siempre desde hace más tiempo" pensó la castaña confundida.

\- Me tengo que ir_ dijo de pronto la rubia_ se hace tarde y debo alimentar a los thestral se sienten muy solos si no voy.

\- Bien…adiós_ comentó Astoria distraída dándole vueltas a la nueva información que acababa de obtener.

Finalmente decidió que le preguntaría honestamente a Malfoy en cuanto regresara al castillo, era buena leyendo las reacciones del chico, sabría si mentía.

Muy alterada la chica buscó el lugar adecuado para hacer el hechizo de desaparición.

 _ **En Hogwarts…**_

Theo suspiró, no había vuelto a ver a Melissa durante todo el día y no le gustaba que la chica estuviera tan rara ¿de verdad solo quería concentrarse en la lectura o estaba molesta con él?, suspiró con cansancio…ni modo tendría que comer solo.

…

Astoria entró en el comedor, acababa de salir de las mazmorras donde había ido a tomar una ducha para sacarse todo el cansancio y el estrés del día de trabajo, al ver ahí a sus compañeros de casa sentados pensó que ninguno de esos chicos podría soportar lo que estaba haciendo ella, seguro se rendirían a la primera volviendo con sus padres. En una esquina se encontraba Theo comiendo solo, le extrañó no ver a Melissa con él se acercó por detrás esperando darle un susto como broma, Pansy que estaba unos asientos más allá les lanzó una mirada despectiva y la castaña sabía muy bien porque, la pelinegra nunca había tenido problemas con las hermanas Greengrass ni con Nott en parte porque Theodore daba bastante miedo enfadado y porque ambas familias eran bastante ricas e influyentes, así que ahora que se habían hecho amigos de Draco tampoco podían molestarlo a él, Astoria sintió una punzada de molestia al darse cuenta que como esa maldita se enterara de que ella ya no contaba con el dinero de su familia a saber que clase de crueldades le haría.

Agitó su cabeza expulsando esos desagradables pensamientos y se dispuso a darle un buen susto a Theo, el cual ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia:

\- Si estás planeando asustarme no te va a funcionar._ dijo calmadamente tomando su sopa.

\- Pff…que aburrido_ bufó la chica tomando asiento frente a él_ ¿Lissa no está?

\- No tengo idea de dónde anda_ respondió Nott bastante serio.

\- ¿Se pelearon o qué? últimamente se habían hecho muy amigos.

\- Que yo sepa no_ repuso el rizado con el ceño fruncido_ tengo la sensación que me evita desde esta mañana.

Astoria tomó nota tendría que hablar con su amiga más tarde, en ese momento reparó en que no había visto a Draco, su corazón se aceleró repentinamente pensando en lo que le había dicho esa extraña chica rubia, sirviéndose comida en su plato preguntó con un tono casual:

\- ¿Y Malfoy?

\- Lo castigaron_ respondió Theodore con un suspiro_ según Weasley él le gastó una broma pesada.

\- No creo_ comentó Astoria observando la mesa de los leones donde estaba la pelirroja_ Draco a veces puede ser tonto pero nunca hubiera hecho algo como eso en su situación actual, estoy segura.

\- Yo igual, pero ya sabes, si a la heroína de guerra se le ocurre que fue él, pues fue él, todo el mundo está comentando eso ahora, como te imaginarás en nuestra casa no hacen más que hablar mal de Malfoy teniendo en cuenta que la gran mayoría lo único que quieren es pasar desapercibidos.

\- ¿Sabes que está haciendo ahora?_ inquirió la chica curiosa y algo preocupada.

\- Sin querer, le escuché decir a Longbottom que lo dejaron regando todas las plantas del invernadero 3 sin magia.

\- ¡Pero es el más grande!_ exclamó la peli castaña espantada_ le va a demorar horas ¿será posible que lo dejen sin dormir?

\- No, lo castigaron esta mañana así que debe estar por terminar no ha salido ni siquiera a comer según creo, no me extraña que no te hayas enterado de nada a saber dónde te metes estos días.

Por toda respuesta la chica comenzó a juntar comida en servilletas y en los bolsillos de su abrigo, no sabía si Draco ya había terminado su castigo pero de no ser así se quedaría sin cenar también y teniendo en cuenta que no había comido nada desde el desayuno, no era muy bueno, despidiéndose de Nott echó a correr hacia el invernadero tres, dejando a su amigo con una expresión divertida en el rostro, tal vez cabía la posibilidad de que el interés del rubio en su amiga llegara a ser mutuo, no es que Malfoy fuera quien él hubiera elegido para Tori pero al parecer la chica lo sabía manejar bastante bien.

Astoria llegó jadeando hasta el invernadero, con cuidado empujó la puerta de vidrio, nada más entrar notó el aroma a tierra mojada y flores que desprendía el lugar, buscó alguna señal de movimiento a su alrededor algo difícil ya que la única fuente de luz era la luna.

De pronto notó una presencia tras ella, rápidamente se dio la vuelta sobresaltada, tranquilizándose al ver quien era:

\- Podrías haberme dicho algo, me asustaste.

\- ¿También te castigaron a ti o qué?_ le preguntó Malfoy curioso acerca del motivo por el que la chica estaba allí, quería acabar de regar las plantas lo más rápido posible y la presencia de ella no favorecía la concentración precisamente_ porque si solo vienes a ver mi desgracias, puedes irte.

\- Que simpático_ gruñó la chica_ y yo que venía a darte algo de comer.

El rubio la miró descolocado, ¿acaso podía ser que Greengrass estaba preocupada por él?, de todas formas su orgullo se resintió al pensar que tenían que "alimentarlo", así que volteándose le dijo con una voz cuidadosamente controlada para disfrazar los sentimientos contradictorios que le despertaba el tener a alguien preocupándose por él:

\- No necesito lo que sea que traes, vete._ sin embargo para su desgracia su estómago rugió sonoramente en ese preciso momento haciendo que su cara se encendiera como una cereza.

\- Pues creo que sí lo necesitas_ sonrió la chica muy ufana_ anda vamos, deja que yo me preocupe por ti…así como tú lo has estado haciendo por mí._ concluyó observando al chico a los ojos para ver su reacción.

Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido a la vez que su corazón comenzaba a latir con mucha más fuerza que antes ¿acaso ella sabía que él había estado esperándola? ¿Sería posible que hubiese sido tan ridículamente obvio?

\- Una chica que al parecer trabaja en uno de los puestos de ventas me lo dijo_ repuso Tori intentando calmarse, la reacción de Malfoy decía mucho a favor de las palabras de esa rubia extravagante.

\- Es una maldita metiche_ bufó el chico escondiendo el rostro tras el flequillo rubio que le caía sobre la frente_ para tu información Greengrass era solo curiosidad no te hagas ilusiones, quería saber que tanto hacías con tu vida últimamente y Sanderson miente fatal, además yo antes sí tenía un amigo por ese sector que ahora no nos veamos es otra cosa._ nada más decir aquello sintió ganas de lanzarse un _Avada_ así mismo, podría haber mentido diciéndole que aún lo veía de vez en cuando, pero no, le había soltado la verdad…encontraría a la vendedora bocona y se vengaría ahora seguro que Astoria pensaba que era un necesitado maníaco acosador.

\- Ya, claro, tranquilo yo no me hago ilusiones_ dijo la Slytherin con un tono de voz casual que no daba a entender mucho, pero si el invernadero hubiese estado lo suficientemente iluminado Draco habría podido ver la cálida sonrisa con la cual lo estaba mirando Astoria y cómo un suave rubor rosa cubría sus mejillas. Observando los movimientos nerviosos del chico y el leve temblor en su voz, Tori ya tenía claro que mentía, sin contar que nadie iría a buscar a otra persona en pleno invierno solo por curiosidad, Malfoy estaba actuando como un crío de doce años, pero… a ella le pareció adorable, especialmente la forma en que estaba jugando con su pie en la tierra del invernadero.

_ De todos modos gracias_ le dijo la castaña intentando calmarlo_ creo que fue algo muy lindo todo lo que hiciste aunque no haya sido esa tu intención, estoy feliz ¿sabes? Al menos ahora sé que sí que me consideras tu amiga y te importo aunque sea un poco.

Malfoy se limitó a asentir escondiendo sus ganas de darse con la frente contra los vidrios ¿amigos? ¿enserio? Al parecer Astoria era bastante inocentona, se enteraba de que él iba a buscarla puntualmente a la salida de su trabajo todos los fines de semana, cualquier chica con tres dedos de frente concluía que el tipo o estaba enamorado de ella o era un maniaco acosador y él que era demasiado hermoso como para ser un maniaco solo quedaba pensar que estaba interesado…y ¿ella pensaba que la consideraba su AMIGA?

\- Ten…se te va a enfriar_ le dijo Tori tendiéndole la comida envuelta en servilletas.

\- Ajá… bien._ asintió escuetamente el rubio tomando lo que ella le ofrecía, luchando con su nerviosismo, intentando calmarse para poder comer bien sin siquiera fijarse que estaba agarrando la comida con las manos algo que detestaba hacer. Quería darle las gracias, enserio que quería hacerlo pero ya se sentía lo suficientemente ridículo por un día.

Astoria al ver que Malfoy no hablaba y se limitaba a comer decidió preguntar algo sencillo para desentumecer el ambiente, si seguían así uno al lado del otro callados y nerviosos solo lograrían que el ambiente se volviera incómodo:

\- Tú no le gastaste esa broma a Weasley en verdad ¿cierto?

\- No, fueron unos mocosos de primero, pero claro nadie le cree al ex mortífago_ contestó el chico contento de poder conversar de algo, así se calmaría y ocuparía en algo más su cerebro que fingir que se dedicaba a comer cuando en realidad estaba pendiente de ella y oliendo su perfume como un retrasado.

\- Deja de llamarte así ¿sabes? creo que tú eres mucho más que eso._ dijo ella en tono amistoso dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Malfoy no supo que contestar ¿por qué ella nunca actuaba como todo el mundo? él tenía claro que era guapo, refinado y que tenía unos modales exquisitos cuando quería, pero Astoria lo hacía sentir como si en el fondo fuera alguien valioso una especie de buen chico…y lo peor era que por mucho que ella le gustara cada vez más, en el fondo de su ser creía que no se merecía toda esa amistad y cariño que ella le estaba demostrando.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Estoy muy feliz porque tengo cuatro favoritos! ahora esto pertenece a J.K Rowling menos mi querida Lissa.**

 **VIII**

 **El baile**

\- Entonces eso fue lo que pasó_ dijo finalmente Astoria después de escuchar un buen rato a Melissa, ambas estaban sentadas en sus camas con los camisones puestos y la puerta bien cerrada.

\- Sí_ suspiró tristemente la pelirroja_ y lo peor es que mi madre no ayuda, me mandó un vestido muy bonito para el baile pero…

Sin decir nada más la chica se limitó a agitar su varita sacando de su armario un bonito vestido color crema con un corte imperio y un lazo con muchos vuelos y…completamente infantil.

\- Ya veo que quieres decir_ contestó la castaña mirando evaluadoramente la prenda, el género era excelente y con algunos ajustes podía convertirlo en algo más adecuado para lo que quería lograr Melissa_ descuida tiene arreglo, yo me encargo.

\- ¿Segura que podrás?_ inquirió la pelirroja_ con las tareas más tu trabajo en la tienda…no quisiera quitarte tiempo te ves muy entusiasmada con tu labor en Madame Malkin.

Astoria sonrió ante la inocencia de Melissa, ella aún creía que trabajaba solo por gusto, ya le gustaría que fuera así:

\- Tranquila tengo tiempo, Madame Malkin esta tan contenta conmigo que seguro me deja encargarme de tu vestido en mis ratos libres de encargos, ahora que el baile se acerca ya casi acabamos con todo, a nadie le gusta andar a última hora y la mayoría de las chicas deben dedicarse estas últimas semanas a buscar el maquillaje, zapatos, bla, bla, bla.

\- Oh Tori ¡Gracias!_ exclamó su amiga saltándole al cuello.

\- Para que estamos las amigas_ le devolvió el abrazo Astoria contenta, tenía una amiga…por fin después de tantos años.

\- Ahora lo único de lo que debes preocuparte es de actuar normal con Theo, yo me encargaré de buscarte el maquillaje y todo eso en el Callejón Diagon.

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros_ la frenó Tori colocando un dedo frente al rostro de Melissa_ estás actuando justamente como una niña ignorándolo, además él ni siquiera sabe que hizo.

\- Creo…que tienes razón_ suspiró la pelirroja derrotada.

\- Entonces, todo bien_ sonrió la castaña_ ya verás ese día será una gran noche.

Y así fue como fueron pasando los días hasta la noche del Gran baile de la Paz.

 _ **En la noche del baile…**_

Nott esperaba calmadamente de pie en la sala común, era uno de los pocos ya que, la mayoría de los alumnos de su casa en la actualidad eran principalmente niños pequeños y los que podían asistir al baile habían acabado invitando a amistades de otras casas, así que ahora era el único junto con Blaise Zabini que esperaba a una chica allí:

\- Esto está animado_ comentó Malfoy de forma irónica recostado en un sillón junto a Nott.

\- Tu solo cállate_ contestó Theo rodando los ojos_ ¿vas a quedarte aquí sentado toda la noche?

\- Ese es el plan, afuera está lleno de Nieve, el maldito invierno se adelantó mucho este año._ le respondió el rubio pasando la página del libro de pociones.

En ese momento una emocionada y contenta Astoria bajaba trotando las escaleras hasta ellos:

\- ¡Ya viene!_ canturreó feliz cuando estuvo junto a los chicos.

\- ¿Tengo que gritar de alegría?_ preguntó Draco divertido.

La castaña solo le dirigió una fugaz sonrisa, desde que el fin de semana tuvieron esa conversación en el invernadero a ella le costaba más actuar con normalidad estando con él, se ponía nerviosa y sentía una extraña sensación en su estómago cada vez que Draco le sonreía ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Tanto le había afectado descubrir que Malfoy no era tan malo ni insensible como aparentaba?

Por su parte el rubio había aprendido a manejar sus sentimientos por la chica, y no podía estar más contento viéndola ponerse nerviosa al mirarlo, al parecer su antiguo encanto aún seguía ahí.

Una exclamación de Nott los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos, Melissa venía bajando la escalera de forma pausada y elegante, evitando ante todo pisar la cola de su vestido. Nott estaba sin palabras: La chica que estaba bajando no era una niña, si no una jovencita que parecía una diosa griega, su cabello ondulado estaba peinado en un recogido a similitud de los que tienen las estatuas de mujeres en las esculturas antiguas, su vestido color crema tenía un solo tirante y una cinta dorada bajo el busto, en sus pies calzaba unas sencillas sandalias doradas.

Astoria al ver la reacción de su amigo levantó ambos dedos en señal de triunfo hacia Lissa, lo cual hizo que la pelirroja se sonrojara y que el platino levantara una ceja intrigado.

\- ¿Me veo extraña?_ preguntó Melissa tímidamente al llegar junto a su cita para esa noche.

\- ¡Claro que te ves extraña!_ resonó la chillona voz de Parkinson la cual venía bajando la escalera en ese momento, usando un apretado vestido color rojo con unos exagerados tacones_ te ves…simplona, aunque no me extraña teniendo en cuenta las compañías que tienes_ acabó de decir la pelinegra mirando a Draco.

\- Curioso comentario viniendo de ti_ le contestó el aludido fríamente_ siendo que antes rogabas por mi atención.

\- Y que tú misma tienes que limpiarte la ropa_ completó Astoria divertida viendo como el rostro de la chica y el de Zabini se ponían rojos de furia y de vergüenza, parecía que iban a contestar algo, pero la vergüenza de que les echaran en cara algo como eso los hizo irse rápidamente de allí.

Tori y Draco estallaron en carcajadas al igual que Nott, el cual al ver a Melissa notoriamente molesta le ofreció el brazo:

\- No les hagas caso, te ves hermosa ¿vamos?

\- Claro, gracias Theo_ le sonrió ella posando su delicada mano en el musculoso brazo del chico.

Ambos salieron de la sala común dejando solos a Draco y Astoria, la chica respiró profundamente y decidió que no pensaba quedarse a aburrirse allí esa noche, necesitaba serenarse y hacer algo divertido con Draco:

\- ¿Sabes patinar en hielo?_ inquirió ella sonriendo.

\- Claro que sé_ respondió el haciéndose el desinteresado_ en casa tengo un lago gigante, cuando se congela en invierno voy a patinar.

\- Entonces… ¿Quieres ir a patinar al lago?, esta mañana pasé a mirar y estaba completamente congelado.

\- ¿Con este frío?_ le preguntó Draco dispuesto a decir que no, pero al ver la mirada emocionada en los brillantes ojos celestes de la chica supo que iba a decir que sí.

\- ¡Sí claro! Sino no sería seguro_ le dijo ella con voz emocionada_ que no vayamos a ir al baile no quiere decir que tengamos que quedarnos toda la noche aquí sentados como un par de ancianos.

Gritando que volvía en un segundo Astoria subió corriendo a su cuarto a ponerse unas cuantas capas de ropa encima para soportar el intenso frío.

Draco se desesperezó y se puso de pie dispuesto a ir a hacer lo mismo, al fin y al cabo a pesar de estar a unos cuantos grados bajo cero iba a tener una especie de cita con la chica que le gustaba.

 _ **Rato después en las orilla del lago congelado…**_

\- El calamar debe estarse helando_ dijo la castaña viendo lo blanca y gruesa que era la capa de hielo.

\- Ya debe Star acostumbrado_ repuso Draco colocándose los patines con destreza y adentrándose fácilmente en la capa de hielo deslizándose con gracias_ ¿Qué Greengrass? ¿Acaso tu plan es quedarte ahí mirándome toda la noche?

Astoria se sonrojó furiosamente al darse cuenta de que lo había estado mirando, y poniéndose sus patines se puso de pie tambaleante:

\- Draco…necesito que vengas aquí_ lo llamó tendiéndole una mano.

\- ¿Por qué? ven tú_ le respondió él extrañado.

\- Es que…no se patinar, me compré estos patines el año pasado porque quería aprender pero…no tuve oportunidad.

Draco se quedó en silencio pensando en el año anterior, dudaba que alguien hubiera tenido oportunidad de hacer algo divertido:

\- Entonces…¿tu plan era que si yo sabía patinar te enseñara?_ preguntó el rubio dispuesto a alejar de su mente recuerdos escabrosos.

\- Exacto_ le dijo ella tendiendo su mano enguantada hacia él invitándolo a acercarse y cogerla.

Draco se limitó a sonreírle de lado y a patinar suavemente hasta ella tendiéndole ambas manos para que ella se sujetara:

\- Vamos, no quiero que te caigas y después tener que cargar contigo hasta el castillo, debes pesar bastante_ le dijo él burlón.

La chica le sacó la lengua y envolvió sus manos en las del platino, el cual comenzó a deslizarse en el hielo llevándola consigo, Astoria sonrió encantada la sensación de moverse suavemente sobre la superficie helada donde se reflejaba la luz de la luna era simplemente maravillosa:

\- ¿Puedo intentar hacerlo yo sola?_ preguntó después de un rato_ creo que ya le he cogido el truco.

\- No creo, probablemente te caigas y…

\- ¡Vamos déjame!_ rió ella antes de soltarse del rubio y comenzar a moverse sola.

\- Ten cuidado_ gruñó el chico cruzándose de brazos.

Draco se quedó mirándola embobado (por mucho que después jurara y rejurara por Merlín que no fue así), la castaña se veía tan feliz como una niña dando vueltecitas en el hielo e intentando mantener el equilibrio con los brazos cuando estaba a punto de caerse y el rubio no podía evitar sentirse impresionado ¿cómo era posible que una chica que había crecido rodeada de lujos al igual que él se viera tan feliz con algo tan simple? Cada vez comprobaba que Astoria Greengrass era alguien muy especial y no solo porque él la veía así, sino por quién ella era.

En esto estaba cuando vio que Tori perdía el equilibrio doblándose un pie y cayendo de una forma bastante fea golpeándose la cabeza en el hielo, el rubio se quedó helado por un momento con el corazón golpeándole dolorosamente en el pecho antes de comenzar una carrera frenética hasta ella y llegar jadeando a su lado:

\- ¡Oye! ¡Despierta!_ gritó zarandeando a la chica.

\- ¡Estoy bien! ¡solo estoy algo mareada!_ contestó ella al verse violentamente sacudida abriendo los ojos para toparse con las orbes plateadas del chico llenas de preocupación y…algo más.

\- ¡Por eso te dije que no te soltaras estúpida!_ le volvió a gritar Malfoy furioso.

\- ¡No me grites! me encuentro perfectamente bien y además…

La chica no pudo seguir hablando porque se vio sepultada entre los brazos del rubio el cual la apretaba con tanta fuerza que pensó que se le iba a cortar la respiración, viendo que el al parecer estaba más alterado que ella le devolvió el abrazo susurrándole al oído:

\- Estoy perfectamente, gracias por preocuparte por mí_ por toda respuesta él enterró su nariz en el cabello castaño provocando que la chica sintiera que se le estaban subiendo los colores y que su corazón se estaba descontrolando.

Primero descubría que Malfoy la había estado esperando siempre afuera de la tienda llevándole algo de comer cuando salía tarde y ahora se daba cuenta de que ella realmente le importaba y que se había preocupado mucho al verla caer y…que podía ser inesperadamente cariñoso.

Cuando Draco se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo se separó rápidamente de la chica ¿Qué mierda le había pasado? Había actuado como un completo estúpido, Astoria sólo se había caído en el hielo, bien podría haber sido grave, pero él actuó de una forma completamente irracional, nunca se había preocupado por nadie hasta ese punto y eso lo asustó, significaba que el amor que sentía por ella era más fuerte de lo había supuesto…y ya no estaba tan seguro de que se le fuera a pasar una vez que saliera de Hogwarts.

Sin saber que hacer optó por levantarse y ayudarla a ella a ponerse de pie, la chica estaba extrañamente callada:

\- Ven, creo que ya es hora de volver.

Astoria se limitó a asentir y a comprobar de que no había sufrido ningún daño en el pie producto de la caída, al ver que estaba perfectamente bien se dispuso a patinar hasta la orilla del lago pero se vio detenida por el rubio que sujetaba su muñeca:

\- Esta vez mando yo, no esperes que vuelva a ir a levantarte si te caes otra vez.

A pesar del modo rudo en que se lo dijo ella podía detectar que seguía preocupado. Patinaron el silencio hasta la orilla y al llegar, la chica al ver la nieve decidió hacer algo para arreglar el ambiente, tomando un puñadito se lo arrojó en la espalda al rubio:

\- ¡Vamos! Ya dije que lo siento, debería haber sido más cuidadosa_ le sonrió ella cuando él se volteó con mala cara_ no quiero que sigas enojado conmigo.

Malfoy resopló ¿cómo mierda se supone que iba a seguir enojado cuando ella lo miraba de ese modo infantil mientras sostenía una segunda bola de nieve entre las manos?

\- Bien, ahora que lo pienso me las vas a pagar por haber hecho que me tomara la molestia de ir a ver si seguías viva_ dijo él sonriendo de lado a la vez que se agachaba para tomar un poco de nieve.

\- ¡Alcánzame si puedes!_ gritó ella echando a correr.

Así fue como comenzaron una singular guerra de bolas de nieve en la cual varias estaban encantadas y los perseguían sin importar donde se escondieran, se sentían como el par de niños que fueron algún día antes de que las ideas obsoletas de sus padres y sus altas expectativas les quitaran esa libertad.

Y así fue como corriendo entre la nieve y viendo como el rubio las intentaba esquivar a la vez que la atacaba que Astoria Greengrass se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Draco Malfoy, el chico que detrás de palabras hirientes escondía su timidez y su dificultad para demostrar sus sentimientos, el mismo que antes que revelar que estaba preocupado por ella prefería seguirla a escondidas y fingir que solo era una casualidad el siempre estar ahí a la misma hora y el mismo que hace poco le había gritado como loco cuando ella se cayó. Sí, le gustaba Draco Malfoy, grosero, engreído, ex Mortífago y todo lo que él era y por cómo lo había visto comportarse podía guardar la esperanza de que él sentía lo mismo hacia ella.

La castaña sonrió, era la primera vez que le gustaba alguien.

 _ **Mientras tanto en el baile…**_

Theodore Nott levaba toda la noche sintiéndose incómodo, no había podido apartar sus ojos de Melissa, primero porque ella se veía hermosa y segundo porque varios de los chicos la miraban de un modo que no le agradaba para nada, lo cual aunque a la pobre chica le incomodara sirvió para su propósito, Nott tuvo que aceptar que ella no era ninguna niña, sino una joven que estaba en camino de convertirse en mujer y esto lo hizo replantearse el modo en que la había estado viendo hasta entonces.

Cuando conoció a Melissa se dejó llevar por los cuatro años que tenían de diferencia y por la inocencia de ella, juzgándola y tratándola como si fuera su hermana menor, sin valorar debidamente su verdadera forma de ser, y ahora de golpe se daba cuenta que no había llevado al baile a una "amiguita" si no a una chica que atraía miradas y era demasiado distraída como para darse cuenta de que el tirante del vestido se le estaba cayendo, vaya problema.

\- Lissa_ le dijo acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Pasa algo?_ le sonrió la pelirroja, no podía estar más intrigada Theo había estado actuando extraño desde que la vio bajar por las escaleras, sin embargo estaba feliz, notaba que él la miraba continuamente al parecer Astoria de verdad era una experta en eso de a ropa.

\- Se te está cayendo el tirante_ le susurró él incómodo.

Melissa se sonrojó notoriamente y se arregló el vestido, mirando alrededor viendo que varios chicos la habían estado mirando de un modo muy desagradable.

Al ver su bochorno Theo sonrió, le encantaba su candidez:

\- Descuida me he encargado de asustar a cualquiera que te mirara con intenciones extrañas, especialmente a ese idiota del otro día.

Lissa no pudo evitar reír al ver a Ewan en una esquina intentando huir del campo visual del Slytherin:

\- Astoria tenía razón, eres todo un caballero_ le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Bueno…solo intento no comportarme como un saco de hormonas_ le contestó él con otra sonrisa.

En ese momento hizo su aparición Minerva Mcgonagall anunciando que como estaba planeado cada profesor iba a mencionar unas palabras en honor a alguno de los caídos en batalla que hubiera conocido personalmente, provocando que Nott se removiera incómodo, muchas de esas personas habían sido muertas por la mano de su padre y se hacía sentir en el ambiente, muchos alumnos les dirigían una mirada torva a los Slytherins mayores. Melissa dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía tomó al chico de la mano diciéndole con voz cálida:

\- Ninguna de esas muertes fue tu culpa, las elecciones de tu padre no son las tuyas, tú eres una gran persona.

\- Muchos parecen no pensar así_ le contestó él con voz triste.

\- Con el tiempo estoy segura de que todos se darán cuenta de la gran persona que eres_ le dijo ella_ ¿sabes? cuando acabe la ceremonia volvamos a la sala común, estoy cansada no hace falta quedarnos al baile.

Nott le dirigió una mirada cálida a la chica, sabía que era mentira, dudaba que ella hubiera querido ir al baile solo a comer y a ver la ceremonia, no fue difícil darse cuenta que lo hacía por él y porque sabía que el ambiente se pondría tenso luego de recordar a los fallecidos.

En ese momento Theodore Nott decidió que le debía un baile a Melissa Sanderson.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Solo quiero recordarles que Astoria llegó a Hogwarts a inicios de Octubre, un mes más tarde que el resto de los chicos, por lo cual ahora están a mediados de Noviembre.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, aquí estoy con el capítulo nueve, no quiero volver a clases Dios Mío jajaja pero así es la vida, espero que haya gente que sí le gustara el fic en el próximo cap termina.**

 **Pensamientos en cursiva y esto pertenece a J.K Rowling**

 **IX**

 **Te quiero a Tí**

Desde la mesa de los Gryffindor Luna Lovegood miraba sonriente a la pareja de Slytherins que comían en silencio uno al lado de otro con sus auras brillando de un fuerte tono rosa. Hace algún tiempo que había reconocido en esa chica a la misma que trabajaba en Madame Malkin y lo más sorprendente era que por el color de su aura el chico era…Draco Malfoy, la rubia no le había hablado a nadie acerca de sus descubrimientos, no era una cotilla y creía que las cosas personales de cada uno debían ser eso…personales y que solo las compartieran ellos con quien quisieran, así que se limitaba a observar y sonreír:

\- ¿Pasa algo Luna?_ le preguntó Ginny a su lado_ viniste a comer con nosotras pero no has hablado nada.

\- No ocurre nada_ le dijo dulcemente la rubia_ solo pensaba en cómo el amor puede llegar a cambiar a las personas.

\- Bueno, creo que algo de razón tiene_ dijo Hermione divertida_ desde que yo salgo con Ron él ha aprendido a comer más lento.

La pelirroja estalló en carcajadas aplaudiendo el comentario de su amiga, mientras que Luna se limitaba a seguir con su desayuno.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de los Slytherin Draco y Astoria comían juntos, desde que cada uno se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, su relación aparentemente se había mantenido igual ya que él no sabía si decírselo era una buena idea y ella no tenía ningún interés en apresurar las cosas, especialmente conociendo como era el Platino así que sencillamente pasaban tiempo juntos, estudiando o hablando de cualquier cosa y solo una persona muy observadora se hubiera dado cuenta de que allí pasaba algo…alguien como Theo, el cual sonreía divertido observándolos:

\- ¿De qué te ríes?_ le preguntó Melissa al ver la expresión del castaño.

\- De nada_ le dijo Nott encogiéndose de hombros_ solo pensaba en lo cerca que están los EXTASIS.

\- ¿Y eso te hace sonreír?_ inquirió la pelirroja sin entender como alguien podía sonreír ante la perspectiva de tener esos aterradores exámenes.

\- Ya que he estudiado bastante, sí_ mintió descaradamente el chico.

Melissa meneó la cabeza y siguió tomando su jugo de calabaza. Desde el día del baile su relación con Theodore había cambiado, ahora él ya no la trataba como si fuera su hermana menor, ya no le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera una niña ni se acercaba demasiado a ella, más bien parecía sentirse incómodo cuando se veía obligado a invadir el espacio personal de ella para explicarle algún hechizo, sin duda ahora la veía como a una chica.

Todos estaban pensando en sus cosas cuando de pronto una elegante lechuza irrumpió en el comedor parándose al centro del grupo:

\- ¿Alguien esperaba correspondencia?_ preguntó Malfoy irritado porque esa molesta ave le impedía alcanzar los huevos.

\- Es la lechuza de mi hermana_ murmuró Astoria cansada ¿acaso sería otra carta para decirle que volviera con sus padres?

\- Ve que quiere_ le indicó Theo curioso. El castaño se sentía extraño, tiempo atrás cuando se mencionaba a Daphne su corazón saltaba como loco y se sentía morir al saber que ella se iba a casar, en cambio ahora…solo experimentaba curiosidad y algo de desasosiego.

\- Bien_ la castaña sacó la carta de la pata del ave y la abrió, a medida que leía sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa_ Nos invita a Theo y a mí a su boda el próximo martes, dice que podemos llevar a un acompañante cada uno.

\- ¿Por eso estabas poniendo esa cara de sorpresa?_ dijo Nott_ bueno yo llevaré a Melissa y tu invita a Malfoy.

El rubio casi se atraganta con la avena, maldito Nott siempre haciendo ese tipo de comentarios mientras él comía.

\- Estoy sorprendida_ aclaró Astoria_ porque…bueno…. _"Ellos no saben nada de que me escapé de casa debo inventarme algo"…_ pues porque todos en casa estaban muy molestos conmigo porque decidí regresar a Hogwarts en vez de seguir los pasos de Daphne.

\- Pero por muy enfadados que estuvieran ¿podrían no haberte invitado a la boda de tu propia hermana?_ inquirió Melissa espantada, en su familia algo así era impensable.

Astoria se encogió de hombros, pues para ser franca sus padres eran capaces de hacer eso si se cabreaban mucho, pero no valía la pena hacérselo saber a su amiga.

\- Tendremos que hablar con Mcgonagall para que nos de permiso, después de todo la boda es en día de semana y podríamos estar como dos días fuera, ¿les parece quedarse en mi casa?

\- ¡Theo esa es una idea grandiosa!_ aplaudió la peli castaña la cual dudaba que sus padres fueran a alojarla a ella y compañía de buen grado, al fin y al cabo ¿Qué podía decirles?_ _"Hola padres, verán no pienso volver a casa solo quiero quedarme a dormir aquí y que alojen a mis amigos, por cierto uno de ellos es Draco Malfoy el chico con peor fama en toda Inglaterra"__ Nop, definitivamente no era un buen plan.

Malfoy se limitó a observar la escena, probablemente en la fiestecita todos lo iban a mirar como si fuera basura, pero ya debía irse a acostumbrando a eso, y después de todo… iba a estar cerca de Tori.

 _ **Martes por la tarde en la mansión Nott…**_

Astoria y Melissa se encontraban arreglándose en el cuarto que les había asignado Theo, era el más luminoso de toda la lúgubre mansión, la pelirroja no pudo evitar pensar en lo triste que debía ser para el chico tener que vivir ahí solo.

\- Sé que no es un lugar muy acogedor que digamos_ le dijo Tori mientras terminaba de acomodarse el cabello_ pero Theodore está acostumbrado, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Tanto se me nota?_ preguntó la aludida.

\- ¿Qué él te gusta?_ le dijo Astoria burlona_ pues en realidad no, hay que conocerte y observarte con calma para darse cuenta, por eso para mí resultas tan obvia.

\- Vaya, menos mal_ suspiró Lissa mientras se ponía unos zapatos de medio tacón a juego con su vestido verde.

\- Ahora…Lissa si en la fiesta ves a Theo actuando algo extraño cerca de Daphne…ella es su primer amor pero ya lo superará así que…

\- Descuida sé controlarme_ sonrió tristemente la chica_ para mí es más que suficiente que él ya no me trate como una niña no espero nada más.

Astoria asintió en silencio, verdaderamente Melissa aspiraba a poco, era una linda chica, quería con todo su corazón que Theo algún día se fijara en ella.

…

En el primer piso Nott y Malfoy ya esperaban a las chicas completamente vestidos y arreglados con sus túnicas de gala, Theo en azul marino y Draco en gris.

\- ¿Se tardarán demasiado?_ bufó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

\- Probablemente_ sonrió Theo_ pero voy a aprovechar este rato para tener una pequeña charla contigo…

\- ¿Sobre qué?_ preguntó el platino al darse cuenta de que el castaño se había puesto repentinamente serio.

\- Sobre Astoria…¿sabes que ella se escapó de su casa? sus padres querían comprometerla como a su hermana.

Al escuchar esto Draco no pudo evitar sorprenderse…así que por ese motivo los Greengrass le quitaron la ayuda económica…pero, ¿qué más tendría que decirle Nott?

\- No te alarmes…solo que...antes quiero saber algo, ¿la amas?_ preguntó serio el chico.

Malfoy lo miró a los ojos un momento, en ellos vio que Nott no pretendía molestarlo, para él era lo suficientemente importante que respondiera esa sencilla pregunta:

\- Sí la amo, y para serte franco eso me asusta, porque significa que no podré olvidarme de ella cuando salga de Hogwarts, significa que si a ella le pasa algo me va a doler como si me estuviera pasando a mí mismo y porque por primera vez en mi vida voy a tener que oponerme a mis padres si quiero estar con ella.

\- Entonces… ¿de verdad quieres estar con ella?

\- Si, Nott ya lo dije no me obligues a repetir las cosas_ dijo el rubio desviando la mirada completamente ruborizado e incómodo.

\- Entonces…hay dos cosas que debes saber antes de decirle algo a ella…

\- Alto ahí_ lo frenó Malfoy_ ni siquiera sé si ella siente lo mismo por mí.

Theo dejó escapar una pequeña risa, enserio el rubito era malo leyendo los sentimientos y las actitudes ajenas:

\- Si no siente exactamente lo mismo que tú ahora lo acabará sintiendo tarde o temprano.

\- Bien…_el rubio se removió incómodo_ que es lo que según tú debo saber.

\- La primera es que por muy fuerte y segura de sí misma que pueda verse Astoria, en el fondo tiene serios problemas para interactuar con las personas…cuando era pequeña las amigas de Daphne la molestaban continuamente lo cual hizo que tuviera miedo a interactuar con las personas de su alrededor, sus padres no hacían más que echarle en cara lo poco sociable que era y que debía esforzarse más para ser como su hermana así que no es de extrañar que buscara otro tipo de amistades…como…niños muggles.

Malfoy se quedó en Shock al oír esto ¿Astoria había tenido amigos muggles? ¿Entonces por qué nunca en todos los años que llevaba el Hogwarts la había visto interactuar con algún hijo de Muggle?

\- Esos niños por supuesto no sabían de sus poderes_ prosiguió Theo_ un día uno de ellos estuvo a punto de tener un accidente en un río donde iban a jugar, Astoria desesperada utilizó su magia sin querer logrando salvar a su amigos pero…en vez de agradecerle…los niños se asustaron y comenzaron a ofenderla y a agredirla alegando que tal vez ella había causado el accidente desde un principio…ese día Astoria volvió a casa llorando diciendo que odiaba a los muggles y cuando entramos a Hogwarts se negó en rotundo a tratar con algún hijo de ellos, claro que en el ambiente que nos movíamos a todos les pareció muy bien su resolución, pero pocas personas saben el por qué de ello.

\- Pero…ella salvó a ese niño…los muggles son unos…_Draco apretaba los dientes de rabia.

\- Eran niños Malfoy, tuvieron miedo, no los justifico, pero el objetivo de contarte esto no es que odies a los muggles es que sepas el porqué de que Astoria tenga tan pocos amigos, esas experiencias le provocaron un trauma y estar en la casa de las serpientes entre medio de toda ese ambiente traicionero solo lo empeoraron.

\- Ya veo…_dijo el rubio pensativo, le costaba creer que la chica alegre y llena de vida que conocía y adoraba pudiera ser en el fondo alguien tan marcado por las malas experiencias_ pero… ¿sabes por qué Tori quedó el Slytherin? la he observado Nott…

\- Ya lo sé_ rió el castaño.

\- Y me he dado cuenta de que no es precisamente muy…

\- Astuta ¿verdad? _ dijo el chico completando la frase_ pues no, ella es alegre y amable y…también trabajadora se esfuerza como nadie en los estudios y aunque no logre ser la mejor no deja de intentarlo ella es una Hufflepuff en el fondo de su corazón. El sombrero pensaba mandarla allí sin dudar…pero Tori casi estalló en llanto rogando que la enviara a Slytherin porque de lo contrario su familia iba a dejar de quererla…nadie se dio cuenta ese día, solo yo… ni siquiera su hermana Daphne.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué quieres que haga?_ preguntó el platino resuelto.

\- Que la protejas Malfoy, así de simple, que la cuides y decidas si de verdad quieres estar con una chica tan complicada…además…aún hay algo que no te he dicho…no sé si deba.

\- Pues escúpelo de una buena vez_ gruñó el rubio cansado de tanto misterio_ ya casi me has dicho toda su vida.

\- Pues…

Theodore no pudo completar la frase ya que en ese momento se escuchó la alegre voz de Tori proveniente de la escalera:

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿acaso alguien se murió y no me enteré?_ se burló la chica al verlos tan serios.

Draco no pudo decir palabra, la chica que venía bajando se veía muy diferente a la que se había acostumbrado a ver, la que venía por la escalera era…toda una dama.

Astoria se había ondulado suavemente el cabello y lo había adornado con un broche en forma de mariposa color malva, su vestido era muy lujoso, de color morado oscuro y en sus pies llevaba unos altos tacones negros…se veía verdaderamente hermosa…pero aún así:

\- ¿Cómo me veo?_ preguntó ella dando una vuelta.

\- Hermosa_ sonrió Nott besándole una mano.

\- Parece que estuvieras disfrazada_ le dijo sinceramente Draco sin poder contenerse.

La peli castaña lo miró sorprendida y acto seguido se echó a reír:

\- ¡Porque lo estoy! es el disfraz de dama aristócrata Sangre Pura, créeme hubiera preferido ponerme algo más simple, pero lo último que necesito es que mis padres aparezcan gritándome que estoy dejando su apellido por los suelos, así que prepárate hoy no solo me verás disfrazada sino también actuar.

\- Eres todo una bomba de diversión Greengrass_ sonrió Malfoy, el cual a pesar de su tono desenfadado aún tenía en mente la charla con Theo.

Mientras tanto Nott acababa de recibir a Melissa, la cual estaba completamente vestida de verde y se había dejado el cabello recogido en un medio moño sujeto por un broche de esmeraldas:

\- Mamá me envió este vestido para la boda, me alegra que por fin se haya dado cuenta que ya no soy una niña_ dijo la chica encantada.

\- ¿De qué hablas?_ preguntó el chico observándola_ el vestido del baile no era para nada infantil.

\- Ese lo tuvo que arreglar Astoria_ sonrió la pelirroja_ Y… ¿Cómo me veo?_ preguntó mucho más tímidamente que su amiga.

\- Muy bonita_ le contestó Theo en el acto con toda sinceridad haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

\- ¡Bien!_ dijo Astoria batiendo palmas para llamar la atención de todos_ es hora de la función.

Theo asintió sacando una pequeña piedrecita envuelta en un pañuelo, era el traslador que Daphne les había enviado esa mañana.

\- A la de tres todos ponemos un dedo en la piedra ¿bien?_ ordenó Theo.

Cuando todos asintieron el castaño comenzó a contar:

Uno…dos y ¡tres!…

 _ **Unas cuatro horas después de la ceremonia…**_

El cuarteto se encontraba disfrutando del cóctel luego de haber asistido a la larga ceremonia de bodas en el patio de la mansión Greengrass, la que al menos en apariencia era mucho más acogedora que la mansión Nott.

Los padres de Astoria no se habían acercado a ella en toda la noche, la única que había tenido unos pocos segundos para expresar su preocupación por su hermana fue Daphne, pero tampoco es que hablaran mucho rato ya que la rubia estaba pendiente de su nuevo esposo.

\- No entiendo que hace Parkinson aquí, ¡es muy desagradable!_ alegó Melissa observando como la pelinegra se besuqueaba con Zabini en una esquina.

\- Es normal que la invitara, ella y Daphne se llevan bien_ " _Solo espero que a mi hermana no le dé por contarle a esa mi situación o el resto del año me fastidiará a lo grande"__ creo, que iré a probar algunos de esos chocolates ¿alguien quiere?

Ya que el resto contestó que no Astoria se fue sola, por más que intentara ocultarlo le dolía que sus padres no se hubieran acercado a ella para saber cómo estaba en toda la noche, sin embargo lo que más la atormentaba era que ni siquiera se veían molestos o que la estuvieran ignorando a propósito, no, simplemente estaban demasiado felices por la boda de su hija favorita como para acordarse de que ella existía.

Mientras tanto Malfoy observaba a la chica preocupado, esa emoción parecía haberse convertido en algo común cuando se trataba de la castaña:

\- Ella no está bien ¿verdad?_ dijo mirando a Nott.

\- Claro que no lo está_ le respondió Theo, el cual se encontraba profundamente decepcionado…por Daphne…la chica seguía siendo igual de encantadora, su cabello rubio sedoso y sus brillantes ojos, sin embargo ya no la veía como antes, su sonrisa y sus movimientos le parecían ensayados y su encanto artificial, sin mencionar que había ignorado completamente a Astoria casi toda la noche, antes en Hogwarts la rubia siempre había protegido a su hermana, sin embargo ahora que no estaban juntas en el mismo ambiente parecía que toda ea preocupación se había convertido en humo y eso lo hacía replantarse que clase de persona era su antiguo amor_ " _Probablemente de la misma clase que fue siempre, solo que yo maduré y la bajé del pedestal"__ pensó.

\- ¿Debería ir a hablar con ella?_ preguntó Melissa viendo el semblante triste de su amiga.

\- No, si se fue es porque no quiere que nadie la vea así_ dijo Draco.

En ese preciso instante, el señor Greengrass llamó la atención de todos los presentes y apuntando su varita a la garganta para amplificar la voz dijo las palabras que terminaron de hundir Astoria:

\- Yo y mi esposa nos sentimos honrados de que todos los presentes hayan venido a celebrar con nosotros la boda de nuestra querida Daphne, ella es nuestro orgullo, la joya que ha llenado cada día de nuestras vidas de felicidad: Hija eres lo más importante en nuestras vidas y nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ti ¡Esperamos conocer pronto a nuestros nietos!

Una risa proveniente de las gargantas de los refinados invitados se escuchó mientras la señora Greengrass iba a abrazar a su hija mayor sin reparar en ningún momento en la castaña que unos metros más allá observaba la escena con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y que salía corriendo rumbo al bosque que rodeaba la mansión.

Draco al verla echó a correr tras ella, Lissa se dispuso a seguirlo, pero se detuvo al sentir como una mano la detenía tomando su muñeca con suavidad:

\- Déjalo, él debe manejar esto, si la ama debe hacerlo_ le dijo Theo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- De acuerdo…_ dijo ella observando con preocupación como el rubio desaparecía tras los árboles siguiendo a la chica_ ¿estarán bien?

\- Lo estarán_ sonrió Nott_ los he observado durante semanas, y estoy seguro que lo que él siente por ella es fuerte, esa chica en poco tiempo consiguió ganarse el helado y esquivo corazón de ese tipo.

\- Y él el de ella_ sonrió la pelirroja_ también soy observadora ¿sabes?

Cuando Theodore escuchó como un suave vals comenzaba a sonar le hizo un gesto elegante a la chica con la mano:

\- Mientras esos dos arreglan sus cosas ¿bailarías conmigo?

\- Claro_ sonrió ella poniéndose colorada_ en cuanto terminen de bailar los novios, aunque ¿sabes? no me molestaría arruinarles el momento para vengar a Astoria.

Theo no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

 _ **En el bosque de la mansión…**_

Draco llevaba un buen rato intentando localizar a Astoria, estaba completamente transpirado y le dolía el costado de tanto correr, pero estaba decidido a encontrarla.

De pronto escuchó unos pequeños sollozos provenientes de su izquierda, con cuidado se acercó hasta el sonido y allí estaba ella: sentada con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y su vestido esparcido a su alrededor como si fuera agua, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado:

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Te parece que estoy bien?_ preguntó ella con la voz quebrada_ por favor vete.

\- No

\- ¿Para que quieres quedarte? no necesito la lástima de nadie_ dijo ella irritada y llorosa.

\- Recuerdo que yo dije lo mismo hace algún tiempo y alguien me dijo "No es lástima deja de ser tan orgulloso".

Astoria sonrió levemente ante la respuesta del chico, luego se volteó y lo observó fijamente por un rato:

\- ¿Por qué Malfoy? ¿Por qué te preocupaste por mi cuando supiste que estaba trabajando? ¿Por qué estás aquí ahora? Theo podría haber venido a buscarme o Lissa.

\- ¿Te molesta que sea yo?_ dijo él levemente molesto.

\- No…para nada…solo…quiero saber.

Draco escondió su rostro tras su cabello rubio, él no era un Gryffindor pero si tenía que ser valiente en algún momento de su vida, ese momento había llegado:

\- Porque te quiero_ le soltó mirando a la chica fijamente.

Por un segundo el rostro de ella pareció iluminarse pero luego volvió a adoptar una expresión triste:

\- No creo que sea lo mejor ¿sabes? solo podríamos estar juntos por un tiempo…yo acabaría siendo solo una novia de colegio para tí.

\- ¿Y se puede saber con qué autoridad te atreves a definir la profundidad de lo que siento?_ le espetó el platino enfadado, le molestaba pensar que ella estaba subestimando lo que él sentía.

\- No es eso Draco…hay cosas de mí que tú no sabes…y…

\- ¿Qué tu familia te quitó la ayuda económica? ¿Qué estás trabajando por necesidad? ¿Que le tienes fobia a los muggles?, eso no es nada nuevo Greengrass.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?_ inquirió ella dejando de llorar un poco.

\- Lo del trabajo se le escapó un día a esa anciana de la tienda y lo otro me lo contó Nott…él quería saber hasta dónde llegaba lo que sentía por ti, pero dijo que hay algo más.

\- Lo hay_ suspiró ella_ mi salud no es buena Draco, desde hace muchos siglos los Greengrass tenemos una maldición sobre nosotras….una poderosa bruja se enamoró de un hombre pero él eligió a otra una antepasada mía…ella tenía el cabello castaño, desde entonces todas las mujeres que tienen dicha característica nacen con todo el poder de la maldición sobre ellas, tienen salud débil y mueren jóvenes …

\- Entonces…_dijo él comprendiendo la enormidad del problema.

\- Entonces es por eso que nunca jugué al Quidditch a pesar de que amo volar, por eso siempre me sentí inferior a Daphne porque ella no estaba maldita, ella era lo que mis padres esperaban, podría casarse y tener hijos y sobre todo ser feliz con eso…Draco ¿aún quieres estar conmigo a pesar de que tal vez no estaré contigo mucho tiempo y de que no sé si podré darte hijos si nos casamos?

Malfoy la observó fijamente por un momento, él no era un santo, no tenía un corazón de oro ni era valiente, tampoco desinteresado así que la decisión que tomó en ese momento fue sencillamente por un motivo: ÉL amaba a Astoria y ÉL quería estar con ella, y aunque solo tenía dieciocho años y nunca se había considerado un romántico, sabía que ella era su primer amor, la primera chica que lo había hecho sentirse terriblemente enojado, irritado, feliz, querido y preocupado y no iba a dejarla ir, aunque le consiguieran otra prometida, aunque sus padres pegaran el grito en el cielo, después de todo lo que había pasado no iba a dejar que una de las pocas cosas hermosas que había tenido en su vida se le escurriera entre los dedos:

\- Greengrass en este momento lo que menos me interesa es tener hijos, me interesas tú, **te quiero a tí** no a tu capacidad para parir cien hijos ni tu habilidad para formar parte de las Arpías de Holyhead ni a tu dinero y tampoco me interesa particularmente interactuar con muggles ni hijos de muggles, etc, etc, no me voy a ir corriendo solo por esos pequeños e insignificantes detalles ¿estamos? si quieres librarte de mí tienes que intentar algo mejor que eso, no te voy a dejar escapar así como así.

Astoria se quedó mirándolo estupefacta, "esos pequeños e insignificantes detalles" habían definido toda su vida, habían hecho que sus padres se avergonzaran de ella y que desde su infancia sintiera que tenía que esforzarse para ser querida y ahí estaba **él** …siendo poco delicado, pero diciéndole claramente que no le importaba nada de eso, qué la quería tal cual era.

\- ¿Y que hay con mi maldición? no moriré hoy ni mañana, pero no llegaré a los ochenta años Draco_ le replicó llorosa.

\- Entonces es mejor que no desperdiciemos el tiempo_ sonrió el acariciando la mejilla de la chica con su pulgar.

\- Yo…nunca he besado a nadie_ dijo ella en un susurro completamente sonrojada.

\- Ah, eso me faltó, tampoco te quiero por tu capacidad para besar_ dijo él

\- Pero que…_ Astoria no pudo seguir protestando ya que sus labios fueron capturados por los del rubio y no la dejaron hablar en un buen rato, una explosión de mariposas y fuegos artificiales estaban danzando en el interior de la peli castaña y ahí fue cuando ella comprendió que a su modo para nada romántico Draco Malfoy le acababa de robar el último trocito de su corazón que no se había llevado ya...a saber desde cuando poco a poco la había empezado a conquistar.

Ninguno de los dos se percató que entre la espesura los ojos azules de Daphne Greengrass y los de su flamante esposo lo estaban viendo todo. La rubia había pensado en tener una escapada con su pareja aprovechando que los invitados estaban bailando pero jamás esperó encontrarse a su hermana menor en los brazos de un ex mortífago.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Este es el último continuará, no sé si desarrollé bien la parte romántica hasta llegar a este momento pero tengan en cuenta que es mi primer fic.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno aquí acaba el fic, gracias a todos los que lo leyeron y lo pusieron en favoritos.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

 **X**

 **Su mismo espíritu**

Daphne salió de entre la espesura con una expresión de sorpresa en su perfecto rostro:

\- ¿Astoria? ¿Qué haces?... ¿con él?

Ambos chicos se separaron en el acto al darse cuenta de que habían sido descubiertos, sin embargo la castaña no se amilanó y le dirigió una mirada desafiante a su hermana:

\- Nos queremos, ¿algún problema hermana?

\- Pero…él sabe de tu…

\- Sí lo se_ contestó Draco poniéndose al lado de Tori_ y no me importa.

La rubia suspiró y se volvió hacia su esposo:

\- Vete de vuelta y no digas nada, yo me encargaré de esto.

El hombre asintió y volvió a la fiesta, en realidad no le interesaba si su cuñada se besuqueaba con un ex mortífago o con un héroe de guerra, al fin y al cabo el planeaba llevarse a Daphne a vivir con él y su familia.

\- Astoria voy a serte franca, teniendo en cuenta tu estado y lo malas que están las relaciones con nuestros padres, él es la peor elección que podrías haber hecho…así que antes de continuar les preguntaré ¿esto va enserio?

Malfoy y la castaña asintieron tomados de la mano, al ver la expresión firme en los ojos de ambos, la rubia asintió:

\- Tori…sabes que nuestros padres se opondrán ¿verdad? y que si al final te casas con él perderás la última oportunidad de reconciliación que te queda.

\- Lo sé perfectamente._ dijo la aludida.

\- Y tu Malfoy…sabes que Astoria está enferma ¿verdad?

\- La amo de todos modos

\- ¿Pero y tu familia? ¿estarán felices de que te cases con una chica sin dinero y que probablemente no pueda darte hijos?

\- Respecto a lo del dinero yo tengo suficiente por ambos y lo de los hijos no tienen por qué saberlo hasta mucho tiempo después_ gruñó el rubio_ lo menos que pueden hacer mis padres es alegrarse de que me case con alguien que tiene un buen apellido el cual no está manchado por la guerra.

Daphne miró a su hermana, nunca la había entendido ¿por qué no podía ser feliz como siempre lo fue ella con la vida que le había tocado en suerte? ¿Por qué no solo ser como debía ser alguien de su condición social y hacer de ello su verdadero yo? ¿Por qué simplemente no cambiar para ser aceptada? Era más fácil que ir contra el mundo…pero no…su pequeña hermana en el fondo siempre fue alguien idealista y soñadora, daba igual lo mucho que ella hubiera intentado acercarse, moldearla, comprenderla, Astoria podía cambiar por fuera pero no en su interior.

\- Dejaré una cámara en Gringotts para tí, no puedo dejarte desamparada a merced del dinero de este chico, tendré suficiente con a herencia de mis padres y la fortuna de mi esposo, te transferiré la cámara que tenía para mis gastos de soltera.

Sorprendida Tori abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo su hermana, a su lado la cara de Malfoy era todo un poema:

\- Tú… ¿me vas a ayudar?

\- Astoria…yo…tal vez no sea la mejor persona ni la mejor hermana del mundo, y probablemente me vaya lejos con mi esposo y tu y yo nos veremos muy poco, pero me niego a dejarte completamente sola, en cierto sentido siempre me he sentido culpable por la preferencia que mostraban nuestros padres hacia mi ¿sabes?

\- Oh…Daphne_ Astoria se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó de forma fraternal como cuando eran niñas, la rubia sorprendida le devolvió el abrazo.

Cuando se separaron Daphne poco acostumbrada a las demostraciones de cariño se veía algo incómoda:

\- Bien…debo volver a la fiesta, mantengan esto en secreto ¿sí? Si quieren mi consejo el último día cuando Malfoy se gradúe de Hogwarts cásense en secreto, una vez que este hecho no habrá nada más que hacer. En caso de que algo no resultara Tori…de todas formas te dejaré mi dinero ya que creo…que no volverás con mamá y papá ¿no?

\- Tienes razón…no lo haré_ La castaña negó suavemente con la cabeza y le sonrió a su hermana_ regresa a tu fiesta Daphne, que seas muy feliz y…te ves hermosa.

La rubia sonrió cortésmente, con la misma sonrisa que siempre ensayaba desde niña para verse encantadora y girando desapareció entre los árboles.

Draco y Astoria no sabían que decir luego de que la mujer se perdió de vista, ambos estaban completamente sorprendidos…sin embargo era no era la única sorpresa, el rubio detectó un movimiento proveniente de la dirección opuesta y ya sabía quiénes eran si su intuición no se equivocaba:

\- Aunque fue algo fría…tu hermana en el fondo te quiere_ dijo la suave voz de Melissa quien venía caminando hasta ellos seguida de Theo.

\- Lo siento, no queríamos espiar pero cuando vimos a Daphne entrando por la misma dirección que ustedes nos preocupamos_ se disculpó el chico.

\- ¿Entonces?_ sonrió la pelirroja_ ¿ahora están juntos?

Draco desvió la vista sonrojado…genial él se confesaba y todo el mundo se enteraba…sencillamente fantástico.

\- Pues sí_ sonrió Astoria como si nada.

\- ¡Estupendo! Entonces ahora Malfoy tendrá que irte a buscar cuando salgas del trabajo ya sabes…tiene que cuidarte_ canturreó alegremente Lissa.

\- ¿Trabajo?_ inquirió Nott observando a Astoria fijamente.

\- En realidad…tenemos mucho de que hablar chicos_ contestó la castaña sonriendo algo avergonzada.

* * *

 _ **Muchos años después…**_

La pequeña chica de ojos celestes y claro cabello rubio, deambulaba entre los pasillos de Malfoy Manor observando los cuadros, algunos con un hechizo de presencia permanente mientras que otros eran simples cuadros en movimiento o fotografías gigantes de personas. Su madre Rose Weasley se había quedado en la biblioteca y su padre Scorpius Malfoy seguramente estaba con ella, su abuela paterna había muerto en esa casa cuando él apenas tenía doce años producto de una antigua maldición familiar y ella sabía que en su momento a su padre eso lo afectó mucho y que al tener un carácter sensible (a pesar de haber sido un Slytherin) aún le afectaba recordarla , no solía hablar mucho de ella.

Sin embargo, a la joven Astoria nombrada así en honor a su abuela, siempre le había intrigado saber más sobre la persona de la cual heredó el nombre. En sus cortos once años de vida no sabía casi nada acerca de ella, así que había estado feliz cuando su padre le dijo que irían a pasar la Navidad a Inglaterra con su abuelo paterno.

Ella siempre había vivido en Norteamérica debido al trabajo de sus progenitores, Rose había conseguido empleo allí principalmente por seguir a su padre el cual cansado de ser el eterno hijo de ex mortífago había decidido irse a otro continente donde su apellido fuera menos conocido. Así que la chica estaba en las vacaciones de invierno de su primer año en el colegio Ilvermorny de magia y hechicería donde se sentía muy orgullosa de pertenecer a la casa de Horned Serpent.

Desde que era pequeña había tenido una buena relación con su abuelo Draco, pero jamás de los jamases había podido tener una charla larga y tendida sobre su esposa ya que Scorpius siempre estaba presente y se ponía espantosamente melancólico cuando se la mencionaban. A sí que ahora mientras la chica esperaba a que su abuelo volviera de visitar a unos amigos observaba las imágenes que adornaban los pasillos, todas eran de antepasados, los padres de su abuelo, él de niño, de adolescente…hasta que llegó a una imagen que era muy distinta a las anteriores completamente formales.

Una chica vestida con un largo vestido blanco de diseño sencillo, sonreía a la cámara colgada de la espalda de su abuelo muy joven, el cual debía tener unos 18 o 19 años, la joven de cabello castaño largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos color celeste reía contenta… la pequeña Astoria la reconoció de inmediato por una fotografía que guardaba su padre: era su abuela…tras ella dos chicos igual de jóvenes se reían, él de cabello castaño rizado y ella pelirroja con rizos y una dulce sonrisa, sin duda alguna eran los señores Nott, los abuelos de su mejor amiga, la niña ya sabía la historia de cómo gracias a su abuela la atracción se encendió entre ellos y años después el amor.

En la siguiente foto, su abuela sostenía en brazos a un niño de unos dos años rubio y muy mono, sin duda su padre de pequeño el cual se chupaba el dedo feliz, a su lado su abuelo tenía un gesto serio en el rostro…como siempre.

En la tercera su abuela, salía patinando sobre hielo con Melissa, era invierno y ambas mujeres muy jóvenes reían mientras daban vueltas.

La última era una pintura de cuerpo completo, en ella la joven y atractiva mujer de cabello castaño leía un libro sentada en un elegante sillón y de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para sonreír mirando hacia alguna parte a la vez que balanceaba suavemente sus pies, vestía una túnica color azul.

\- ¿Por qué no hay ningún cuadro de presencia permanente de ella?_ se dijo la rubia observando atentamente la imagen que tenía en frente.

\- Porque tu abuela solía decir que esos cuadros solo guardan un pequeño reflejo de lo que fuiste, que sería como una copia barata de ella, prefería que la recordáramos por cómo era en nuestra mente y volvernos a ver algún día cuando nos reuniéramos otra vez…en donde sea que se vayan las almas cuando parten de este mundo.

La chica se giró asustada viendo a su abuelo tras ella el cual la miro burlón al verla sobresaltarse, las mejillas de la niña se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo:

\- Me asustaste abuelo.

\- Reaccionas igual que tu padre_ sonrió el anciano y elegante caballero_ ¿sabes? es increíble cómo se parecen_ dijo señalando hacia la foto dónde salía su abuela más joven_ ambas son altas y tienen los mismos ojos celestes.

\- Los señores Nott me lo dicen mucho, papá también.

\- ¿Theo te lo dice eh?, él y tu abuela se querían como hermanos, supongo que lo sabes.

\- Sí…lo sé, pero nunca nadie me habla mucho de ella, a todos parece darles depresión yo…solo quiero saber cómo era.

\- Entiendo que les cueste, a mí también me costaba al principio, sin embargo sus últimas palabras fueron "No quiero convertirme en un fantasma innombrable, en un recuerdo empañado de tristeza, recuérdame con alegría Malfoy o vendré a penarte después de muerta"

La niña estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero se contuvo, su abuelo al darse cuenta le hizo un gesto con la mano:

\- Ríete si quieres, en realidad fue una despedida a su estilo, ella jamás hubiera dicho algo dramático antes de despedirse, no era así_ el anciano sonrió por un momento perdido en sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Abuelo? tu…¿me hablarías de ella? no lo que todos me han dicho, que era muy guapa, alegre, buena persona, etc, etc, quiero saber cómo era en realidad.

Al ver a su nieta con esa expresión curiosa en el rostro queriendo indagar más sobre la persona con la que compartía el nombre no pudo evitar sonreír, estaban solos y él ya estaba muy viejo para andarse deprimiendo, le contaría a la señorita Astoria Malfoy como era su abuela:

\- ¿Quieres la verdad? pues bien, ella era demasiado alta, le gustaba más el cabello corto que el largo, una vez insinuó que yo era homosexual, era una actriz experta, estaba obsesionada con el color azul y siempre y ante todo fue la mujer más irritante que he conocido en toda mi vida y sí, más que tu abuela materna… ¿sigues queriendo escuchar toda la historia de cómo acabamos juntos?

\- Pues sí, soy toda oídos_ dijo la rubia asintiendo interesada después de oír semejante descripción.

\- Vamos al salón, esto va a ser largo_ suspiró su abuelo invitándola a seguirlo.

 **Fin**

 **Bueno, Astoria murió el 2019 así que ella sí estuvo sus años con Draco, como ven de abuelito es menos gruñón jejeje y con los años puede recordar a su esposa del modo que Tori quería que la viera, Scorpius en cambio nunca superó muy bien la muerte de su madre, pero tiene Rose y a su hija.**

 **Los padres de Draco como dijo Rowling hubieran preferido que se casara con Daphne pero Astoria era sangre pura al fin y al cabo así que tampoco creo que hubiera drama con eso.**

 **Aunque el fic no fue el más popular del universo gracias a las personas que me siguieron, quería que cuando lean los libros o vean las películas puedan mirar con un poco más de cariño a Astoria ya que en todos los fics o la ponen como la mala, una chica hueca o la típica señorita perfecta, quería pensar como tuvo que ser en realidad la persona que logró que se enamorara el malcriado de Draco Malfoy y escribir sobre ello.**

 **Volveré con otro fic de Harry Potter pero por ahora me dedicare al "Star vs the forces of Marco".**


End file.
